


[MIU404｜smib] 說好的耶誕城約會

by uraumaim930027



Series: MIU404｜smib [5]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊2020/11/29~12/14 smib安價整理之純字好讀版本。＊很想寫肉的安價產物，內容既ㄎㄧㄤ又色。＊因為300多字就骰一次安價，所以劇情走向滿滿超展開（笑滾）＊原安價網址：https://www.plurk.com/p/o42jmi＊謝謝陪安價的小夥伴們。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, smib
Series: MIU404｜smib [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991950
Kudos: 20





	[MIU404｜smib] 說好的耶誕城約會

「志摩ちゃん，聖誕節快到了耶。」分駐所裡，伊吹藍用期待的眼神看著志摩。

「所以呢？」自己平常是不過聖誕節的，而且印象中十二月底都是在警局裡度過的，志摩看了看伊吹，如果伊吹說他現在還相信聖誕老人的存在，志摩也不會覺得奇怪。

「交換禮物啊，志摩。」

「喔⋯⋯交換禮物啊⋯⋯」想想忙碌的彼此也沒一起過過像樣的節日，伊吹的提議似乎不錯。

志摩心中默默盤算著，要送伊吹一套訂做的西裝。

雖然自己跟伊吹平常都不太會穿西裝，但身材好腿又長的戀人，肯定很適合西裝，而且要送就送一套好一點的可以穿久一些，所以想要量身定做。

到時候自己一定要第一個看見伊吹穿上新西裝，再帶伊吹去市區為了迎接聖誕節，特別搭建的耶誕城，好好享受情侶的浪漫氛圍。

明天彼此都休假，志摩期待著把伊吹帶去西裝訂製店，但仔細想了想，如果直接把帶去訂製店，會不會就沒有驚喜感了⋯⋯還是自己去好了，先去上網查一下訂製西裝需要量哪些尺寸，自己再趁伊吹不注意偷偷量好。

想到這裡，志摩忍不住勾起嘴角，量尺寸的方法多的是，家裡正好有皮尺，他志摩一未愛怎麼量就怎麼量。

「伊吹。」大門迅速關上，被塞進玄關的伊吹還想問志摩發生什麼事，一轉頭便被志摩吻住。原來今天下班後回家路上志摩一直沉不住氣，是因為想要親熱啊⋯⋯伊吹很快地接受志摩的熱吻，雙手回摟志摩的腰，卻又被志摩抓住手腕，高舉過頭按在牆上。

「唔、嗯、志摩ちゃん⋯⋯」單方面被志摩制服，伊吹沒有反抗，戀人的心急和主動使他格外興奮。

志摩靠到伊吹耳邊吹氣，伊吹便敏感地輕顫，接著志摩又含住他的耳朵，舌頭舔過他的耳垂，「我會認真準備的，交換禮物。」

「嗯、」志摩壓低的聲音在自己耳邊響起，直覺告訴伊吹今天的志摩特別危險。

『喀啦』

聽見上方傳來手銬銬起的聲音，雙手動彈不得，伊吹看著眼前的志摩，突然有些緊張，「欸、欸？志摩ちゃん？」

「你也好好想想要準備什麼禮物吧。」志摩將伊吹壓到床上，立刻把伊吹的褲子給脫掉。

下半身光裸的伊吹正想說些什麼，便被志摩含住，尚未勃起的性器在志摩又濕又熱的嘴裡，一下子就起了反應，而伊吹本要說話，吐出的全變成破碎的喘聲。

「笨蛋、你、做什麼、哈啊⋯⋯啊、」伊吹扭了扭手腕，他親愛的搭檔志摩一未居然拿真正的警察手銬來銬他，沒有鑰匙還真沒辦法解開的那一種，這下自己只能任由志摩擺佈了。

舌頭舔過頂端，志摩抬眼看向伊吹，「準備禮物」，他說完繼續埋首於伊吹腿間。伊吹舒服地弓起腰，可惡的志摩今天刻意不斷舔弄他最敏感的地方，手指還來回撫弄他的大腿，快感使他全身發軟，只有在志摩口中的下身越來越硬。

「嗯、哈⋯志摩、你是要準備、什麼禮物啦⋯⋯」

「你說呢？」志摩本想拿起量尺寸用的皮尺，卻因為被手銬銬住的伊吹實在太可愛，讓人想好好疼愛兼折磨，轉而拿起藏在外套裡的警棍。

「欸、不是吧志摩ちゃん你要做什麼、你、你還偷帶了警棍回來嗎、」意料之外的道具讓伊吹更加慌張，志摩一未今天到底吃錯什麼藥，一下手銬一下警棍，難道機搜二十四小時不夠，在家還想玩警察遊戲嗎？

志摩坐在床沿，掐住伊吹的臉頰，彎下身他貼近伊吹，「不乖的警犬需要受到正確的調教才行。」

「哈啊？志、志摩？」

志摩另一手拿著警棍，指向伊吹腿間的硬挺，「真色呢，這裡還站得直挺挺的。」

警棍的前端碰向柱身，伊吹忍不住呻吟出聲，沒有想過日常執勤時的基本配備居然會被拿來這樣用，他難得的感到羞恥。

「呵，你有那麼喜歡？這裡變得更硬了喔。」

「呼、嗯、」要不是被手銬銬住，不然伊吹真想雙手掩面找個洞躲起來，志摩一臉正經地講出這種下流話，更是要不得，再這樣下去，自己會被志摩玩弄到隔天早上，他可不想再熬夜一天。

伊吹藍決定說些色情的話說服志摩饒了他，好讓志摩能停下這磨人的角色扮演。

「志摩ちゃん⋯⋯」那支警棍經過他的大腿內側，他仰起頭喘息的模樣讓志摩嚥了嚥口水，又將警棍移到伊吹胸前，蹭過伊吹的乳首。

「志摩⋯不要再玩弄我了⋯求你了，我現在就想要志摩你，」伊吹刻意拉長曖昧的喘聲，「趕快用肉棒填滿我後面⋯⋯」

志摩聞言輕輕笑了笑，警棍被放到一邊，他將兩根手指放入伊吹嘴裡，要他像含著性器那樣舔弄他的手指，「野生的警犬是從哪裡學來這些話的？嗯？」

「嗚唔、」靈活的舌頭捲過志摩手指，急著求饒的伊吹又接著說，「都是志摩ちゃん教的。」

「喔？是嗎？」看穿伊吹的意圖，志摩笑的眼睛都要瞇起來了，他抽出沾滿伊吹唾液的手指，「那你說說我還教了你什麼？」

顯然志摩知道自己不想陪他耗了，伊吹只好使出最後的殺手鐧，「你教我想要的話，就得穿上女僕裝⋯⋯？」

「哈⋯⋯好啊。」志摩總算從口袋拿出鑰匙，解開伊吹被手銬銬住的雙手，「雖然沒想到你會、噗哈、願意穿女僕裝⋯⋯」

「笑什麼笑！」從床頭櫃最後一個櫃子找到塵封已久的女僕裝，剛買來只穿過一次就被伊吹藏起來，原因不是穿了覺得太羞恥，而是看到自己穿著女僕裝的志摩像被開啟什麼開關一樣，不斷索求他的身體，搞得他筋疲力盡。

「⋯⋯這樣就可以了吧。」套上黑白色系經典女僕裝，伊吹站到志摩面前，志摩上下打量他之後，要他到床上躺下。

坐在床邊伸手撫摸伊吹的小腿，再慢慢摸向女僕裝裙擺下的白皙大腿，志摩的手掌讓伊吹癢得難耐。

「每次看都覺得伊吹的腿好色。」

「只有腿而已？」

「還有這裡也、」志摩將伊吹的女僕裝領口下拉，手指揉弄伊吹的乳頭，看著伊吹敏感的乳頭在自己玩弄之下很快就立了起來，志摩欺上伊吹，一邊含著伊吹的乳首，一邊用手撫摸伊吹的腿，將伊吹的腿張得更開。

「志摩⋯哈啊⋯⋯」

志摩的手伸進裙襬，握住伊吹的下身開始上下套弄，伊吹看著對自己上下其手的志摩，說自己色，明明志摩一未更色好嗎，平常還擺出一副性冷感的模樣，誰知道根本是禽獸。

這提醒了伊吹不能繼續被志摩玩弄，這才是他穿女僕裝的目的不是嗎。腳掌抵在志摩胸口，先拉開了距離，再慢慢下滑至志摩鼓脹的褲頭，隔著褲子輕踩在志摩的勃起上，伊吹又撩起自己的女僕裝裙襬給志摩欣賞欣賞。

「志摩ちゃん？你覺得用哪個姿勢好呢？」

「過來吧。」脫下褲子，志摩坐在床上，拍了拍自己的大腿。

伊吹擠了點潤滑劑抹在自己身後，想了一下仍沒有脫掉身上凌亂的女僕裝，只是把自己後面的裙子拉高，手指放進自己的窄穴裡擴張。

「先坐過來。」志摩把伊吹拉來自己腿上，親了伊吹的嘴角，伊吹難掩興奮，體內的火把被志摩點燃，含著志摩的嘴唇，舌頭勾引著志摩，志摩的手指也悄悄進入他的後庭，來回按壓、撐開他的穴口。

「嗯、志摩、ちゃん⋯」沈醉在由自己發起的熱吻，像要掠奪對方一般舔吻著，伊吹覺得不妙，跟志摩接吻好舒服，好像、好像做一整晚也沒關係？

「自己坐上來。」

伊吹扶著志摩的肩膀，對準志摩的下身，緩緩坐下去，「呼、哈啊⋯⋯」又熱又脹的柱身將他撐開，他努力將整根吃進去，坐到最深時忍不住靠在志摩肩上喘氣。

「自己動。」志摩抱著伊吹，伊吹雙腿大張，撐起身子向上又再坐下去，後面緊夾著志摩的東西，伊吹硬立的性器摩擦著女僕裝裙襯，他跟志摩面對面坐著，隔著裙襯他能感受到在志摩下腹磨蹭的快感。

「嗯⋯好緊⋯⋯」被伊吹包覆讓志摩也沒有餘裕，在伊吹耳邊喘著氣，志摩的雙手來到伊吹的屁股，揉捏著臀瓣，「伊吹、不繼續動嗎？」

「可、可是我想要志摩大力操我。」伊吹在志摩耳邊說完這句話，志摩默默挑眉看著他，好像消化這句話需要一段時間。

「⋯⋯志摩？」下一秒伊吹便被志摩抱起，簡直是用摔的被放在床上，志摩立刻壓了上來，將他的女僕裝脫掉。

志摩一未的眼神，是在追捕嫌犯時的、獵人的眼神。

伊吹看著在他身上的志摩把他雙腿放到肩上，一個挺腰狠狠撞進自己裡面。

「啊、嗯啊、等、太⋯⋯」伊吹半張著嘴，沒能好好說出「太深」，又被志摩的頂弄惹得渾身發顫。

志摩完全沒有手下留情，他知道伊吹身體的能耐，這個姿勢能特別深入，自己照著伊吹的意思，用力地操進去。

「伊吹、」

被頂到深處的那點，快感蔓佈全身，伊吹抓著志摩的手腕，承受著志摩的陽物，後面撐脹的感覺讓他舒服的把手伸向自己的性器。

「不准碰。」反抓住伊吹的手，志摩不讓他碰，慢下了交合的節奏，他淺淺退出再進去，一直在穴口摩擦，不讓伊吹獲得更多的刺激，「難道是我不夠努力？嗯？」

「不、不是⋯⋯哼、嗯、志摩、不要這樣⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯」遲遲得不到方才的快感，伊吹的後庭一張一縮地，想要志摩徹底進去，結束這折磨人的蹭弄。

伊吹環住志摩，要志摩跟他靠近點，志摩能看見他潮紅的臉和眼角的淚水，雖然那雙眼睛平常就水潤水潤的，但此刻充滿對情慾的渴望。好可愛，好想把伊吹弄得舒服到哭出來。

「不要這樣？」志摩再次重重插入伊吹裡面，伊吹弓起腰，攀著志摩的背不放，面對突如其來的進攻，他只能緊抓著對方呼吸。

「啊⋯⋯」

志摩用手指戳了戳伊吹的前端，馬上感受到他的內壁又把自己絞緊了些，「在射之前都不准碰。就算射了我也不會停下來。」

「嗯、志摩ちゃん⋯」伊吹帶著鼻音的聲音聽起來像撒嬌，「那我想要玩那個。」

「那個？」

「那個。」

志摩拉開床頭櫃找到眼罩，替伊吹戴上，「這個？」

「嗯，這個。」視線被蒙蔽，感官變得更強烈，伊吹感受到志摩的氣息離自己更近，到自己耳邊，志摩還沒說話的呼吸他都聽得一清二楚。

「⋯⋯變態。」志摩的聲音在耳畔響起，伊吹嚥了嚥口水， 志摩那樣說他反而更加興奮，看來自己真的蠻變態的。

但喜歡自己的志摩也很變態。

「轉過去。」聽話乖乖轉過身，伊吹背對志摩，雖然眼睛被矇住什麼也看不到，但能感知到志摩的氣息落在自己背上。

「嗚、嗯⋯⋯」還以為志摩要抱住自己或是從背後來，但背上卻傳來濕熱的觸感，伊吹知道是志摩正用舌頭舔著自己的背脊，「癢、呃、哈啊、」

志摩細碎的吻落在他肩上，手掌抓住伊吹的雙臀，把臀瓣分開，自己的下身抵在對方穴口，緩慢插入，卻又立刻退出。

「啊、嗯、」甜膩的喘息從伊吹口中洩出，無法預料志摩什麼時候插進來，什麼時候退出，就連志摩下一個吻會落在哪裡都無法掌握，發硬的性器蹭著床單，卻遲遲得不到高潮的解放。

「志、志摩？」伊吹叫了聲對方，志摩卻沒有回應，反而離開了床上。

接著伊吹聽見拆開保險套包裝的聲音，看來志摩要認真了？忍不住把雙腿再夾得更緊，志摩卻輕輕拍了下他的屁股，要他放鬆點。

「啊！」身後被異物插入，不是自己熟悉的形狀和溫度，伊吹抖了一下，那棒狀物體被塞得更深，「嗯、嗯？」看不見志摩到底放了什麼東西進來，伊吹緊張地尋找志摩到底在哪裡，雙手不斷摸索。

「我在這。」志摩的聲音從床的另一側傳來，「自己爬過來。」

伊吹咬著下唇，用手將自己撐起，轉為趴姿，他感覺插在自己裡面的異物又頂的更深了些，「那個、該不會是、警棍吧⋯⋯」

「猜得真準，是不是該給你一點獎勵？」

「志摩ちゃん⋯給我、」四肢貼著床，矇著眼伊吹緩緩向志摩的方向爬去，每前進一點，屁股擺動的同時，那根警棍也被吃得更深，再前進一步，警棍卻又後退一些，彷彿他正在自己用警棍操弄著自己一樣。

終於爬到志摩懷裡，汗濕的頭髮貼在頰邊，伊吹蹭了蹭志摩，志摩摸摸他的頭，要他繼續趴著，屁股翹高。

自己根本是志摩養的警犬⋯⋯只差沒叫志摩一聲「主人」而已。但伊吹藍並不討厭被志摩豢養，說喜歡都來不及了。

志摩給了個鼓勵的吻，隨即給出更大的獎勵。他將電擊貼片貼在伊吹大腿內側，即使戴著眼罩，伊吹還是馬上就知道那是什麼了。

「嗯啊、啊⋯⋯」一瞬間微小的電流竄過自己腿間，身體不受控制地發顫，後穴絞著警棍不放，前頭一直沒被撫慰的性器更是有反應地泌出半透明的液體。

「好像很舒服的樣子？」

再次按下開關，志摩吻著伊吹的嘴唇，伊吹闔不上的嘴只能不斷發出喘息聲，間歇的電擊讓他幾乎要撐不住屁股翹高的姿勢，志摩卻又握著警棍的後端，在他體內前後抽插著。

「哈啊、志、志摩、不行、嗯、太舒服⋯⋯」

「很舒服不是很好嗎？」

「不、嗯啊、」身後被警棍一下下抽插，腿間的電擊未曾停過，伊吹的喘息加速，被矇眼的他摸索到志摩的手臂後便當作浮木一把抓住，「會、要、」

語無倫次的伊吹夾緊大腿，前後動著腰要那根警棍再深一點——濁白的精液一陣陣射出，伊吹只覺得腦海一片空白，下身不斷發熱，「啊啊、啊⋯⋯」已經射完了志摩卻還沒停下電擊，酥麻的快感夾帶高潮的餘韻向伊吹襲來。

「關、關掉、志摩⋯⋯呼、嗯、不行、要、要壞掉了⋯⋯」

志摩決定再按個幾下開關，電擊沒有被關掉，反而變得更強烈。

「啊、笨蛋、志摩⋯⋯要壞、」伊吹的腰搖得更奮力，志摩把伊吹後庭裡的警棍抽了出來，作為替代，他從伊吹背後將自己的碩大全部埋入伊吹體內。

「哈啊、伊吹⋯⋯」經歷著高潮的伊吹裡面又緊又熱，志摩差點立刻就要射出來了，電擊讓伊吹的雙腿一邊顫抖一邊把他夾得更緊，他將手伸向伊吹疲軟的性器，伊吹就像觸電一樣彈了一下，全身發軟。

「真的、會壞、啊啊！⋯⋯」身後的志摩開始大力的抽插，爽得已經射不出來的伊吹覺得自己要哭出來了，志摩卻動越來越快，甚至又再按了一下開關。

「嗚、」電流流過大腿內側和下腹，伊吹再次經歷高潮，這次卻什麼也沒射出，「志摩ちゃん、唔嗯、一未、嗯啊、」

聽著伊吹喊著自己的名字，志摩將下身拔出，射在伊吹的背上。

白色的精液散在伊吹肌肉勻稱的背上，他立刻把伊吹戴的眼罩拿下，毫不意外伊吹的眼角閃著淚光，輕輕眨了下眼，眼淚流過臉頰的樣子讓志摩愣了愣，再看看伊吹身上滿是自己留下的痕跡，如果這時候再說很喜歡看伊吹哭的樣子，肯定會惹伊吹生氣吧。

「⋯⋯你沒事吧？」

「沒事。」伊吹攬著志摩，主動吻了上去，「哼哼志摩ちゃん不要擔心。」他蹭了蹭志摩的臉頰，「畢竟我可是、生命線超長、體力超好、跑步超快、怎麼玩都不會壞的，伊吹藍啊！」

「怎麼玩都不會壞？」

「嗯？沒有啊，你聽錯了吧。」

#

陽光照進窗戶，四肢大張的伊吹想翻身換個姿勢睡覺，才剛翻身就自動醒了。

「身體好重好累⋯⋯」看向身旁縮成一團睡覺的志摩，伊吹慢慢想起昨天晚上究竟是發生什麼才會讓自己全身痠痛了，再移動了一下，大腿跟屁股超級痠，「嘶⋯⋯根本禽獸不如⋯⋯」躺回本來的位置，痠痛的睡不著覺，伊吹不知為什麼就開始思考自己要送志摩什麼聖誕禮物。

送西裝如何？欸好像不錯吼。伊吹藍心裡默默盤算著，今年聖誕節就送志摩西裝了。伊吹印象中只看過志摩穿過一次西裝，而且志摩不習慣這麼拘謹，當時還打歪領帶，解了兩顆扣子，不得不承認志摩那歪掉的領帶跟解開扣子露出的一點點鎖骨，引起伊吹各種遐想。

他不想看志摩再穿那套不合身的廉價西裝了，如果是訂做的話，一定能貼和志摩的線條，包括志摩偷偷鍛鍊的胸肌。嗯，好像是很不錯的禮物。

問題是，訂做西裝這種事還是本人親自到西裝店量尺寸，交給專業才最準，但如果直接帶志摩去西裝店，不就會被志摩知道驚喜了嗎？怎麼辦啊怎麼辦⋯⋯伊吹藍花了一個禮拜還是沒想到怎麼辦。

今天是他跟志摩的休假日，志摩昨天已經跟他說會出門，不然自己今天就去訂製西裝店看看好了。

伊吹一踏進西裝店，就看到熟悉的身影，對方拿著一件西裝外套在鏡子前比劃，正好轉身面對門口，視線交錯，伊吹努力擠出了一個「嗯我沒事啊怎麼了嗎唉唷好巧喔」的笑容，看著眼前自己的搭檔志摩一未。

「志摩ちゃん這件不錯喔，也太碰巧了吧。」

沒料到伊吹會出現在自己面前，志摩差點摔了手裡的衣架，「你怎麼在這裡？」

「我、我也想問，志摩ちゃん怎麼在這裡？」不是說要出門，怎麼是去西裝店啊志摩！伊吹心裡大聲吶喊著無限個為什麼。

「我來挑西裝，」志摩一未把西裝外套還給店員，「呃我高中同學年底要結婚，你呢？」

「我要送人。」伊吹走向志摩，尷尬地笑了笑，「那個人、啊，剛好身材跟志摩你差不多，嗯，就是這樣。」

「啊你幫忙試穿一下我看看。」伊吹拿了件襯衫，順勢把志摩推進更衣室，自己在外面靠著門努力思考對策，志摩要買新西裝嗎？

「伊吹！」

那自己還要送西裝嗎？不想買志摩已經有的東西送他啦。

「伊吹？」

可是平常志摩一定會說穿家裡那套去參加婚禮就好了⋯⋯志摩真的是要買新西裝？

「伊吹！開門！」

「喔、喔好！」

一打開門，伊吹看著眼前的志摩，忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，「穿上我挑的西裝的志摩好水潤潤好可愛好帥好適合啊⋯⋯（以下略）」

「怎樣，伊吹？」

「不好意思店員小哥，可以幫他量個尺寸嗎？」一手指著志摩，一手摀住自己上揚的嘴角，糟糕，志摩穿西裝實在太好看了，伊吹克制自己不要笑得太誇張。

「你要量我尺寸幹嘛？不是要送別人？」

「沒事，店員小哥你繼續量。」站在一旁用熾熱的視線看著志摩，伊吹又拿了幾件類似款式的比來比去，尋找最適合志摩的顏色。

「⋯⋯你該不會是要送我一套西裝吧？」

「哈啊？才、才不是！絕對不是要送你。」伊吹隨手拿了一套西裝躲進試衣間，量完尺寸的志摩把腳擋在門縫，硬是擠進去同一間。

「喔？」志摩看著伊吹，「那是要送給誰？你不打算說明一下嗎？」

「我、我送禮物給別人為什麼要跟你說明？」

「我可不記得你身邊有親密到可以讓你送一套訂製西裝給他、而且身高身材跟我差不多的男性友人。」志摩將伊吹壓在試衣間牆上，他輕咬伊吹耳朵，「再說，我可沒有同意過你送西裝給其他男人。」

在志摩的一再逼供下，嫌疑犯伊吹並沒有想要自首，反倒回問了對方，「參加高中同學的婚禮，有需要買一套新的西裝嗎？你櫃子裡掛著的難道是裝飾品？」

劍拔弩張的氣氛下，伊吹伸手扯了扯志摩身上那件自己隨便挑的西裝外套，「穿得這麼性感，是想趁著婚禮釣個新對象？」

「你想到哪去了？」志摩忍不住笑了出來，「而且這件不是你挑的嗎？」

伊吹看著志摩的笑容，西裝加成破壞力倍增，他動搖的愣了一下。

志摩真的好水潤天啊這樣笑犯規啊啊啊⋯⋯總覺得自己會受不了，伊吹推開志摩，準備打開試衣間的門再次逃跑。

「伊吹、你要去哪？」從後拉住伊吹的手，志摩盯著心虛的伊吹，「你還沒回答我的問題，西裝是要送給哪個男人的？」

「志摩ちゃん很煩耶、問、問題這麼多⋯⋯」

「回答不出來你回家就有得受了。」志摩語帶威脅地說。

在自己被志摩「折磨」跟驚喜提前曝光之間猶豫不決，伊吹藍想了很久，慎重考慮後，他不怕死地勾起俏皮的笑，「秘密。」

志摩聽到令人意外的回答，挑了挑眉，決定直球回覆，「可是我要送你。」他主動打開試衣間的門，不顧店員訝異的眼光，拉著伊吹直直走過去，「可不可以幫這傢伙量尺寸？要訂做整套西裝，要合身剪裁，可以襯出他腰身跟腿部線條的款式。」

「欸、欸？志摩？志摩ちゃん？」被店員拿著皮尺到處量尺寸，沒辦法亂動的伊吹只能用閃亮的眼神看著志摩，所以他跟志摩心有靈犀一點通，都要送對方西裝？不愧是搭檔愛。

「我去把這套換我原本的衣服，伊吹你別想落跑。」志摩正要轉身，卻像想起什麼事似地，走到店員耳邊說了悄悄話，才回去試衣間。

店員量完尺寸後，伊吹跑到櫃檯邊找到寫有志摩尺寸的單子，急忙在後面寫下自己的姓名跟聯絡電話，「就剛剛他身上那款，改成他的尺寸，好了打電話給我，謝啦小哥。」指著試衣間，伊吹對店員尷尬又不失禮地笑了笑，「我們等等還有事，改天一定會再來。」

「啊、喔、喔嗯⋯⋯」店員點點頭，淡定地看著伊吹和志摩一起離開。

#

「⋯⋯志摩ちゃん，你剛剛跟那個小哥說了什麼？」伊吹看著志摩打開家門，試圖找話題閒聊，看能不能成功轉移焦點，他可不想又被志摩玩到腰痛三天。

「我跟他說你穿右。」

「穿右？」

「西裝褲裡面東西要放右邊。」

「⋯⋯」大門打開，臉紅的伊吹衝向沙發撿了個抱枕，直接往志摩全力丟去，「志摩ちゃん！！！」

志摩接住抱枕大笑，但他沒忘記回家要來修理伊吹，他把抱枕丟到一邊，逼近伊吹，「伊吹啊、不要以為這樣我就會忘記要做什麼⋯⋯哈哈。」

「嗯、嗯？」雙手被銬在背後，伊吹只能側身倒在沙發上，「喂喂騙人的吧？為什麼！為什麼又是手銬？志摩——？」

把伊吹放置在沙發上，志摩笑著親了伊吹一下，「要關住野生動物以防他亂跑。」

「我才不會亂跑！」扭動著身體，雙手被銬在身後讓伊吹更難掙扎，像嫌犯被抓住一樣，他只能大聲叫囂，「志摩ちゃん～」

志摩起身去拿警棍過來，一看見警棍，伊吹就想起上次那根警棍是如何被志摩拿來插進他後面的，於是他掙扎的更厲害，「喂、志摩⋯警棍可不是拿來那樣用的東西！」想到自己曾被警棍插到高潮，伊吹不斷搖頭想趕快忘記。

「而、而且怎麼又是手銬又是警棍，志摩ちゃん你不膩嗎！」伊吹仔細想想，志摩家雖然看起來簡潔乾淨，只維持最少生活所需用品，但也不是毫無生活氣息，床頭櫃裡奇怪的道具也沒少，到底志摩是多喜歡當警察？

「你覺得膩了？」

「我的意思是、」伊吹越說越小聲、幾乎都要把頭埋進沙發裡，「可以玩一些別的啊，例如⋯⋯裸體圍裙⋯⋯」

「確實很像你會喜歡的play。」幫伊吹解開手銬，志摩決定採用伊吹的建議，他把伊吹帶去廚房流理台，本想幫伊吹脫掉衣服，但伊吹又要他去房間乖乖等著。

「所以我說志摩你等等再出來⋯⋯讓我、準備一下⋯⋯」

「好喔⋯⋯」半信半疑地掃視伊吹，志摩緩緩把房間門關上，同時盤算著等等要怎麼好好疼愛伊吹一番。

與此同時，站在廚房的伊吹把衣服全部脫光，微微羞恥地穿上圍裙，在身後打了個蝴蝶結，他打開冰箱，看了很久最後憑直覺拿出了玉米，一整根玉米的形狀伊吹看了都覺得怪怪的⋯⋯算了，不然就來水煮玉米，很久沒吃了。

伊吹拿個鍋子裝水，轉開瓦斯爐加熱，同時開始切玉米，「嗯只有玉米是不是不夠啊。」他又打開了冰箱，「還是要來煮烏龍麵？可是昨天才吃過機搜烏龍麵耶。」

伊吹突然想到煮玉米濃湯似乎不錯，他再打開冰箱，發現裡面剛好有牛奶跟奶油，「喔喔喔不然煮玉米濃湯好了？」

牛奶跟奶油拿出來備用，伊吹拿著刀子把玉米粒削下，快削完的時候聽見房間門打開的聲音。

「伊吹，你在煮什麼？」志摩從後面環住伊吹，裝作沒事在他身後探頭探腦。

只有穿一件圍裙的伊吹把玉米粒丟進滾水裡，洗了洗手，把奶油塊拆開，丟了一塊進去，想再丟第二塊的時候，發現手邊的奶油跟牛奶都不見了。

「嗯？志摩？」

志摩把奶油塗在伊吹的臉頰上，嘴唇把奶油糊掉，舌頭舔去剩餘的奶油，伊吹側過頭撫著志摩的後腦勺，要他親吻自己的唇。

「你把玉米濃湯的材料用掉了⋯⋯」

「那就吃水煮玉米吧。」志摩把剩下的奶油都塗在伊吹臉頰上。

「哼⋯⋯」臉上都是奶油的伊吹用手抹了抹，再一根根把指尖的奶油舔掉，志摩見他臉頰沒抹乾淨，於是又湊過去親了好幾口，每次都在快親到嘴唇的時候移開。

「怎樣？」想和志摩接吻的伊吹得不到回應，困惑地望著志摩。

「水煮玉米，趕快吃。」志摩把瓦斯爐關掉，指著煮熟的玉米。

「哈？」

「不吃會冷掉。」

「哈啊？」不是已經開始前戲然後等等就要大幹一場嗎？現在吃玉米要幹嘛啦！

伊吹還是用「蛤」的表情看著志摩，志摩只好拿出湯匙，「你自己吃還是我餵你吃？」

「我、我自己吃。」搶走志摩手上的湯匙，伊吹小心翼翼地撈了一口玉米，不斷偷看志摩，好像在懷疑玉米是不是有毒還是志摩偷下藥。

「我沒偷放毒。」志摩走到伊吹身後，打開牛奶，自己喝進半口，撫著伊吹的臉頰，他將那半口牛奶餵進伊吹嘴裡。

「唔、嗯、」舌頭跟志摩的纏在一起，牛奶被餵進嘴裡，伊吹能嚐到有點甜甜的味道，多餘的牛奶從志摩的嘴邊流出來，不想浪費每一滴，伊吹變換角度，吸吮著志摩嘴角的牛奶。

「嗯嘿嘿。」朝志摩笑笑，伊吹又乘了一口玉米吃掉，「好像有點好玩。」

志摩又喝了口牛奶，平常像狗的伊吹突然變身貓咪一樣，貼上來舔他的上唇，再用舌頭捲走牛奶，吸著他的嘴唇，甚至把他壓在餐桌上，延長這個充滿牛奶味的吻。

「伊吹、」志摩的手摟著伊吹光裸的背，慢慢向下他扯掉伊吹圍裙的蝴蝶結，摸了一把伊吹的屁股。

伊吹跨坐在到志摩身上，只穿件圍裙的他，赤裸的下身貼在志摩褲子上，志摩不禁又揉了把伊吹的屁股，伊吹貼的更緊，都能感受到褲子下志摩的興奮，他幫志摩將上衣褪去，拿起牛奶倒到自己身上。

白色液體從伊吹的鎖骨流至下腹，志摩把那件圍裙扯下，撫摸著伊吹沾上牛奶的肌膚。

「志摩、」跨坐在他身上的伊吹前後動著腰，牛奶緩緩流至伊吹腿間，甚至沾溼了自己的褲子，志摩一未哪能克制伊吹的誘惑，想要得不得了，他向上頂了下，伊吹立刻發出曖昧的呻吟。

「哈啊、志摩、」

雖然已經要受不了，但志摩還是板起臉，看著伊吹他勾起狡猾的笑，「⋯⋯想要就自己來。」

「志摩ちゃん⋯⋯」伊吹扒下志摩的褲子，用手圈住志摩早已硬挺的下身，「明明已經這麼硬了，還要我自己來？」又含了口牛奶，伊吹張開嘴把志摩的含住。

「嗯啊⋯⋯」又冰又熱的刺激讓志摩差點彈起來，志摩抓著伊吹的頭髮，想要他離開，但伊吹只是把他含得更深，「伊吹、」

鬆開嘴巴，伊吹的嘴角流下白色的牛奶，志摩看著這副景象，就好像自己剛射在伊吹嘴裡一樣，過於色情。

「我偏不要自己來⋯⋯」伊吹再次把志摩的下身含入口中，志摩感覺不妙，這樣下去自己真的會不小心射出來。

志摩決定先冷靜一下，他深呼吸克制自己想射精的衝動，輕撫伊吹的臉頰，好聲好氣地對伊吹說：「先暫停一下。」

「哼哼。」說好要修理自己的志摩卻是先投降的那個，贏得小小勝利，伊吹從志摩身上起來，廚房被他們弄得一片狼藉，他找到毛巾，沾水把自己身上的牛奶擦乾淨。

自己跟伊吹都還硬著，志摩從餐桌上下來，顯然只是暫停，並沒有不要繼續，他把伊吹帶進房間，想著挑西裝時伊吹那番話。

雖然似乎伊吹要送禮的對象就是自己，但志摩也擔心到時候伊吹真的送給別的男人一套西裝，而且伊吹明知會被自己修理，還堅持不告訴自己，不好好「疼愛」伊吹怎麼說得過去呢？

志摩從櫃子裡拿出綑綁用繩縛帶，繩縛帶比一般的麻繩更容易掙脫，也綁得比較不緊，不過對這個姿勢來說剛剛好，畢竟如果弄傷伊吹，志摩自己都會對自己生氣的。

「⋯⋯藍ちゃん？」

「志摩ちゃん？」伊吹回以過於燦爛的營業笑容，聽到志摩這麼親暱地叫他，而且手上還拿著繩縛帶，他就知道志摩想幹嘛了。

他往床角後退，志摩步步逼近，「乖乖就範會比較輕鬆。」

「呵，我想也是吼。」

「所以？」

伊吹聽話任由志摩擺佈自己的身體，他的雙腳維持盤腿的姿勢，繩縛帶繞過小腿，經過肩頸，來到背後將他雙手綁在一起。

上半身像前彎起，下半身卻暴露在外，像隻蜷曲的蝦子，紅色的繩縛帶更襯得伊吹色氣，展示著他勃起的下身和後穴。

「呼、嗯⋯⋯」維持姿勢本身就讓伊吹覺得費力，更何況是如此羞恥的姿勢，自己都能清楚看到自己前端因此興奮地溢出液體了。

志摩的手從伊吹身側摸進去，在乳頭附近繞著圈，卻故意不摸最敏感的地方，只是從胸口經過。

「志摩ちゃん⋯⋯」伊吹抬眼看著志摩，用眼神向對方求饒，志摩非常中意伊吹這副模樣，可他沒有妥協，只是從左邊換到右邊，繼續撫摸著伊吹的胸部。

「嗯、哼嗯⋯⋯」每當手指輕輕擦過乳首，伊吹都會忍不住輕哼，「志、志摩⋯⋯啊、啊嗯⋯⋯」

志摩忽地擰了下伊吹的乳頭，擰得又紅又腫，強烈的疼痛和快感襲來，伊吹無處可逃，像是電擊般的刺激，他只能任由志摩擺佈。

「另、另一邊也要⋯⋯」繩縛帶牽制他的行動，他賣力維持姿勢，自己哪裡都不能碰的他只能拜託志摩，滿足另一邊沒被疼愛的乳首。

「你是說這邊嗎？」刻意忽略伊吹的請求，志摩用手背輕輕磨蹭伊吹的性器，伊吹便舒服又痛苦得不停喘著氣。

「哈啊、哈啊⋯⋯」就連敏感得想顫抖都做不到，汗水流過額角，伊吹看著眼前志摩的手指夾住自己的冠狀溝，再往上戳弄鈴口，過強的快感讓他嘴角流下口水。

志摩舔過伊吹嘴角的口水，他從櫃子裡找出一根細長的黑色棒狀物體，和筷子差不多的造型讓伊吹既緊張又興奮地起了雞皮疙瘩。

志摩用手指沾了點伊吹小孔分泌出的液體，均勻地抹在頂部，「放鬆點。」

「我知道、⋯⋯」

志摩一手握著他的柱身，一手拿著尿道棒，對準伊吹的小孔，緩緩插進去。

「嘶、嗯——」尿道棒的三分之一被插了進去，被綁住的伊吹這個姿勢看得一清二楚志摩是如何放進去的，他大口喘著氣，志摩等他呼吸變慢了之後，又再繼續把尿道棒推得更深。

「啊啊、呃嗯、」尿道棒被插到最底，被擠壓和填滿的酸澀在下腹炸開，奇異又未知的愉悅感讓伊吹覺得自己的性器更加敏感，好像一碰就會射出來，卻被禁止射精一樣。

這下子伊吹全身都沁出一層薄汗，志摩把尿道棒拉出來一些，伊吹就受不了地叫出聲，比平常更高亢的喘聲讓志摩滿意地又把尿道棒推回最底。

「哈啊、嗯⋯⋯嘶⋯⋯」伊吹再抬眼看志摩的時候，眼眶已經泛紅了，「志摩、」

志摩知道那不是「停下」的表情，而是「還要再更多」。

把伊吹放置床上，志摩走出房間，再次回到伊吹旁邊的時候，手裡多了兩個震動乳夾。

乳夾夾到伊吹的乳頭上，「夠緊了嗎？」志摩低聲問伊吹。

「嗯。」伊吹輕輕點頭，回覆志摩的聲音裡帶著沙啞。

志摩看著伊吹，刻意再轉緊半圈，後者吃痛地仰起頭，表情卻又像高潮前夕般淫靡。志摩隨即按下乳夾的震動開關，伊吹倒吸了一口氣，酥麻刺激著胸前的紅腫，下身分明更硬了些，卻因為插著尿道棒無法解放。

「呼、哈啊、志摩ちゃん、嗯唔、」

把尿道棒拔起一些又再次插入，小幅度地抽插著，志摩幫伊吹理了理黏在額角的頭髮，輕拍伊吹的頭，又把震動調高一個幅度。

「志摩⋯⋯想射、」被綑綁成彆扭的姿勢，伊吹為了維持平衡，腹部一直微微出力，腹部用力讓他更想射，肌肉用力和尿道棒擠壓的痠澀感，惹得他不斷發出求饒的悶哼。

「還有力氣講話？」這樣的伊吹過於誘惑，志摩喘著粗氣，將自己的性器塞入伊吹一直半張著的嘴裡，「在我射之前你不能射。」

「嗚嗚、」伊吹眼角的淚水滑落，舌頭熟練地勾上志摩的肉棒，把前端都舔了一圈，他對志摩眨了眨眼，志摩扶著他的後腦勺，把自己的東西頂得更深。

「伊吹，喜歡嗎。」

伊吹再次眨眼，口腔裡都是志摩的氣味，志摩的男根抵在自己喉頭，他只能前後小幅度吸吮，用舌尖掃過龜頭，他嘗到些許的腥味，志摩又突然拔出。

「咳、咳嗯、」伊吹輕咳幾聲，又繼續張嘴將對方納入口中，「嗚⋯⋯」

志摩按著伊吹的頭，「看來你是真的很喜歡呢。」他挺腰把性器頂入又後撤，在伊吹嘴裡來回抽送，伊吹的口腔和舌頭既濕又熱，流淚的模樣更是引人犯罪，「哈啊⋯⋯」志摩加快了抽插的速度，扶著伊吹的後腦，他一鼓作氣地用力操進伊吹的嘴裡，「啊啊！啊⋯⋯」下身深入喉頭，精液陣陣射進伊吹喉嚨裡，志摩確認全部都射給伊吹後，才拔出伊吹口中。

「咕嗯、咳⋯⋯」難受地吞下，被嗆到伊吹又咳了幾下，嘴裡充滿志摩的腥味，有點苦又有點鹹，不算好吃的味道讓伊吹皺起眉頭。

志摩用手撫過伊吹不適的表情，伊吹紅著眼像是要抱怨，望著他要他釋放自己。

「藍ちゃん。」閉上眼吻上伊吹的唇，志摩一次扯下兩邊的乳夾，伊吹的喘息融化在彼此的親吻裡，他抓著尿道棒，上下抽插了幾下。

「嗯、哈、志摩、唔⋯⋯」輕咬志摩唇瓣作為暗示，伊吹覺得自己下腹堆積的酸疼快要爆發，被束縛的雙腿已經麻痺，而志摩一未終於肯拔出尿道棒。

「啊⋯⋯」發不出什麼破碎的喘息，伊吹有一瞬間視線模糊，眼前一片白花，可憐的陽物顫抖著流出精液，全身像被拋起又重重掉落，「嗚⋯志摩ちゃん⋯⋯」

志摩握住伊吹的下身，一碰到伊吹就又想掙扎，彷彿要把伊吹榨乾，志摩握得更緊了些，更多濁白便流過了志摩的手。

「嗚嗯⋯⋯」射精結束的器官漸漸疲軟，伊吹努力找回意識，志摩則鬆開手，開始替伊吹解開繩縛帶。

「志摩ちゃん⋯⋯」伊吹還沒講完話，身體舒展開來的瞬間就睡著了。

志摩把道具清理乾淨收到櫃子裡，打開房間門，嘆了口氣開始收拾混亂的廚房，甚至拿了個碗把沒吃完的水煮玉米都吃乾淨，不能浪費食物。

等到家裡所有物品完好如初，志摩這才回到伊吹身邊。

伊吹看起來真的玩累了。輕輕擦去伊吹臉上的淚痕，志摩在伊吹臉頰上親了一口，有勞伊吹陪性癖好如此特別的自己玩整天，志摩幫伊吹蓋上棉被，自己也在伊吹旁邊躺了下來。

看伊吹睡得很香，志摩忍不住勾起微笑，「晚安。」

「zzzzzzzz⋯⋯」伊吹一個翻身把志摩抱住。

「⋯⋯愛你。」志摩小聲對伊吹說。

#

「⋯⋯志摩ちゃん，痕跡。」終於起床的伊吹看著手腕和小腿上的繩帶勒痕，瞪了志摩一眼，「還有昨天那些道具是怎麼回事？」

志摩站在房間門口，為了安撫伊吹，他馬上坐到床上，握住伊吹的手，「很痛嗎？你還好吧？」檢查伊吹的手腕，上頭明顯的紅痕讓志摩一未知道自己該去面壁思過了。

「不影響執勤調查抓犯人，」伊吹上下打量著志摩，「但志摩ちゃん應該跟我道歉。」

「⋯⋯抱歉。」

「哼。然後昨天那些道具是怎樣？」

「什麼怎樣，當然是買來用的。」

「自己用？」伊吹給志摩最後一個機會，如果志摩說是自己用，那他會勉強原諒志摩。

「對你用。」好吧沒機會了。

「尿道棒也是？」回想起昨天小小藍被百般折磨，伊吹兇狠地抓住志摩的衣領，「你預謀多久了？嗯？志摩？」

警察板起臉恐怖問訊這種事自己也經歷過不少次，但面對伊吹尖銳的質問，志摩第一次覺得緊張，「沒有很久，大概⋯⋯」

「多久？」

「從我們第一次做就、」移開視線，志摩不敢直盯伊吹的雙眼。

「志⋯摩⋯⋯」

「我⋯⋯還有買別的但你應該不想知道。」

「還有買別的？」

「呃⋯⋯例如⋯⋯前列腺按摩器。」明知道自己不該笑出來，但志摩還是笑出來了，他握住伊吹的手，靠到伊吹耳邊低語，「昨天都沒有玩到後面，不想試試看嗎？」

下意識嚥下口水，伊吹猶豫了一下才把志摩推開，「那種東西⋯⋯我才不要咧⋯⋯」

「嗯？不要是嗎，好吧。」露出遺憾的表情，志摩從櫃子裡拿出前列腺按摩器，「就是這個，你確定不要嘛。」

「確定、」伊吹的視線停在志摩手上的前列腺按摩器，他其實想要跟志摩好好做一次就好，不需要其他道具。

「志摩ちゃん⋯⋯」他掀開棉被，全裸走到志摩面前，抱緊對方，「⋯⋯我想要你，不想要道具。」

面對戀人的撒嬌和告白，志摩沒輒地回抱伊吹，用手撫摸著伊吹的背，「好好我知道了。」

「志摩ちゃん⋯⋯好過分⋯⋯」頭埋在志摩肩上，伊吹低落的語氣讓志摩把他抱得更緊，「可是還是好喜歡志摩ちゃん⋯⋯」

「伊吹⋯⋯」志摩的手機突然響了，摸摸伊吹的頭，志摩大嘆一口氣，看了來電人名稱，還是把手機接起來。

「怎麼了，九重？」

「志摩さん，你晚點有沒有空啊？」

聽到熟悉的九重的聲音，伊吹立刻湊到志摩旁邊，「九ちゃん！」

伊吹的聲音有夠大聲，志摩乾脆把電話調成擴音模式，反正九重都聽到了。

「欸？伊吹さん也在啊？陣馬さん在問要不要一起去喝酒？」

志摩看著伊吹，伊吹「哇⋯」「嗯⋯⋯」「欸⋯」的想了半天，才剛要說「好啊要去」，就被志摩搶先一步。

「抱歉九重我們晚點還有別的事要做，下次再約吧。」說完這句，志摩就把手機扔到一邊。

「欸！志摩你幹嘛！我、」被志摩吻住，伊吹這才想起剛剛氣氛大好的他們進行到一半。

「嗯？志摩さん？伊吹さん？」聽見奇怪的聲音，九重喂了幾聲，決定掛斷電話。

志摩抓過手機整台關機，他再次吻上伊吹，伊吹被志摩的情緒感染，捧著志摩的臉頰吻得更深。

一邊親吻一邊來到床上，伊吹幫志摩把家居服脫掉，一隻腳纏上志摩的腰間，來回磨蹭。

「志摩ちゃん⋯⋯」

志摩吻上伊吹的頸側，舌頭舔過伊吹的耳廓，舌尖調戲著伊吹的耳垂。

「嗯、癢⋯⋯」伊吹癢得想躲開，卻被志摩按住，敏感的他一陣抵抗，順利取得主導權，把志摩壓在身下。

「志—摩——」用臉頰蹭著志摩的脖子，雙手不斷在志摩肚子上摸來摸去，大腿也和志摩的纏在一起，伊吹不停蹭呀蹭，惹的志摩又癢又想要。

「你是狗嗎！」摸摸伊吹的頭，志摩向伊吹伸手，手心朝上。

「嘿嘿，我是警察汪汪啊。」把手搭上志摩的掌心，伊吹對志摩笑了笑，「汪汪～」

⋯⋯也太可愛了吧。志摩內心大聲吶喊，可愛到一秒擊倒自己，瞬間KO。

「嗯哼哼⋯」伊吹伸舌頭舔過志摩的上唇，小腿蹭過志摩的大腿內側，接著又舔了一圈志摩的下唇，和嘴巴上方那顆痣，「志摩ちゃん？」

「想喝酒在家喝也可以。」志摩銜著伊吹的嘴唇，手掌摸過伊吹的鎖骨，「如何？」

「志摩ちゃん現在跟我說這個？」

「日本酒怎麼樣？」

「欸⋯⋯但我想喝、志摩⋯⋯」

「不然⋯⋯」志摩從床底摸出一瓶日本酒，含了半口餵進伊吹口中，「好喝嗎？」

「嗯，溫溫的。」伊吹舔了舔嘴角，日本酒甘醇的味道讓他想再喝一口。

志摩把酒倒在自己鎖骨和胸口，又含了口日本酒，伊吹很主動地湊上來和他接吻，酒香在口中散開，伊吹的舌頭和他的纏在一起，「唔嗯⋯⋯」

酒精催化讓自己有點醉，臉頰一陣熱，志摩也勾著伊吹的腿，「你還沒喝完。」

伊吹抬眼看志摩，向下吸吮著志摩鎖骨附近的酒液，舔乾淨沾在志摩乳首上的日本酒。

「⋯⋯用這個？」志摩從伊吹背上倒下日本酒，透明的酒液隱沒在伊吹雙臀之間，他的手掌自脊椎尾處向下摸，摸進伊吹的臀縫。

「志摩ちゃん你醉了？」舔著志摩的嘴角，志摩的鼻息比平常更溫熱，伊吹抓住志摩的手腕，搶走志摩手上的日本酒放到地上，「你知道嗎？用酒潤滑會死翹翹的。」

「嗯⋯⋯伊吹不能死翹翹。」志摩環著伊吹，拉著伊吹的手到自己下身，聲音沙啞中帶著微醺，志摩蹭了蹭伊吹的脖子，「伊吹絕對不能死掉。」

「知道就好。」伊吹看著志摩的雙眼，嗯，這傢伙有點醉了，但沒有到醉醺醺的程度，只是有點嗨而已，「志摩，要不要去洗澡？」

「一起洗？」志摩一未對著伊吹輕笑，在伊吹眼中微醉的志摩變得特別可愛，而在微醉的志摩眼中，伊吹那是史上最可愛，想要獨自佔有。

「一起洗。」伊吹從志摩身上起來，拉著志摩到浴室，「⋯⋯你幫我洗。」

「⋯⋯好啊？」打開水龍頭預熱熱水，志摩把伊吹壓在浴室牆上一陣猛親，下身抵在伊吹雙腿之間，「要洗哪裡？」

「先洗屁股⋯⋯」站到蓮蓬頭下，熱水淋濕伊吹全身，他轉過身背對志摩，雙腳微微張開。

「嗯⋯⋯」志摩也站到蓮蓬頭下，他擠了點沐浴乳在手心搓出泡泡，抹上伊吹的雙臀，伊吹屁股的嫩肉手感良好，志摩忍不住揉來揉去。

「志摩ちゃん有在認真洗嗎？」側過頭摟住志摩，伊吹稍微彎身，將屁股翹高，志摩的手抓著兩側的臀肉，龜頭抵在他穴口。

「還沒洗完吧？」伊吹抓著志摩的手放在那，志摩卻直接將沐浴乳擠在他後穴的皺褶上，冰涼的液體沒有讓伊吹覺得冷，反而因為浴室的水汽更熱了點。

「嗯，要仔細洗對吧⋯⋯」

兩根手指在伊吹的臀縫之間摩擦，伊吹立刻喘出聲音，「要更、仔細一點⋯⋯」

指尖戳刺著洞口，沖掉泡泡之後，志摩將一個指節放進伊吹裡面，「裡面也要洗，對吧。」

伊吹點點頭，志摩又沾了點沐浴乳，這次是兩根手指慢慢放進去，志摩另一隻手揉捏著伊吹的左臀，要他放鬆點。

「很緊呢。」兩根手指把入口撐開，來回按摩著靠近穴口的嫩肉，志摩的性器時不時碰到伊吹的右臀，用前端蹭著伊吹的屁股和陰部。

手指推進到最深，志摩勾起指節，按壓著深處的內壁。

「嗯、志摩、那裡⋯⋯」

「這裡？」再次勾起手指，志摩稍加用力。

「嗚、哈啊、對、那裡⋯⋯」

「還要洗嗎？」

「想要。」伊吹點點頭，志摩抽出後又將三根手指送入伊吹體內。

「唔嗚、志摩ちゃん⋯⋯」舒服地仰起頭，熱水流過伊吹的頭髮，在後頸的水痕情色地往伊吹背部流下，最後匯流到股間，志摩開始用三根手指抽插，自己已經洗得不太耐煩，志摩覺得自己硬得發疼。

「伊吹⋯⋯」扶著伊吹的腰，整個人都覺得熱，志摩貼上伊吹的背，「但我不想洗了⋯⋯」酒醒的差不多，志摩把沐浴乳擠在手上，摸向伊吹的胸口，像要認真搓洗一樣，搓揉著伊吹的乳首。

「志摩、快點⋯進來⋯」伊吹側過頭，瞇著水靈的雙眼要求志摩，他想要志摩想要的不得了，想要被志摩大力填滿。

「伊吹、」掰開伊吹的臀瓣，志摩把前端擠進他裡面，緊窄的穴口夾緊自己，打在彼此身上的熱水讓彼此身體都變得更熱，他抓著伊吹的腰，把自己挺進最深。

「呃嗯、志、志摩ちゃん⋯⋯好脹、哈、嗚啊、」

「很脹嗎？」退出一半，又重重插入，志摩捉緊伊吹的腰，讓他能進到更裡面，身體交合的啪啪聲讓伊吹臉紅，前胸貼在浴室牆上，更顯得後穴熱辣。

「很、很舒服⋯⋯」

「呼⋯⋯伊吹、」被伊吹緊緊夾住，志摩把伊吹抱得更緊，親吻落在伊吹的肩上，「裡面、好緊、」

「嗯啊⋯⋯」志摩加快抽插的速度，每一下頂弄都讓伊吹的勃起蹭過浴室冰冷的牆壁，伊吹伸手握住自己的下身上下套弄，前後夾攻的刺激讓他幾乎腿軟，腿軟的瞬間卻又被志摩向上撞。

「志摩ちゃん、啊、要不行了⋯⋯」擼弄的節奏加快，接近高潮，伊吹腳趾用力、踮起腳尖，志摩按住伊吹的下腹，像是不讓他逃跑一樣，撞在最深最敏感的地方。

「哈啊、一起⋯⋯」志摩急促的呼吸呼在伊吹耳邊，混著浴室的熱水聲，伊吹顫抖著身子，射了自己一手。

高潮繃緊的身體，使後穴也跟著絞緊志摩，志摩靠在伊吹肩上，把全部一滴不剩射進伊吹裡面。

溫熱的液體像灌進深處，伊吹喘著氣，伸長手臂把蓮蓬頭關掉，實在是太熱了，無論是他還是志摩，汗水和洗澡水一塊從股間緩緩流至腳邊。

「⋯⋯泡個澡吧。」這才撤出伊吹體內，志摩打開水龍頭，在浴缸裡坐下。

「⋯⋯超爽的。」伊吹搖搖晃晃也跟著坐下，兩個大男人擠在同個浴缸裡，他們不得不以扭曲的坐姿面對面，雙腳纏在一起。

「藍的腿只有我能摸。」抓起伊吹的腳踝，志摩摸著伊吹的小腿內側，伊吹癢的想縮回腳，但志摩卻繼續摸向大腿。

「哈啊？真搞不懂你。」伊吹充滿疑惑地看著志摩，「誰會想摸我的腿啊！」想著算了志摩愛摸就給他摸，伊吹往後倒，愜意地靠在浴缸上，看志摩用異常癡漢的表情摸著自己的腿。

「⋯⋯你那野生的直覺去哪了？」他摸著伊吹的大腿內側，刻意不去碰伊吹的下身，「身為警察的警戒心呢？」

「啊⋯⋯泡澡好舒服。志摩ちゃん在說什麼？」

「你的腿。」

「所以我的腿到底怎麼了？」

「看了就會想做一些欺負你的事。」志摩又摸回小腿，他掃試著伊吹又白又長又直的腿，這雙腿肌肉勻稱而有持久力，總是勾在自己腰間，為自己張開，夾著自己的東西。

就算穿長褲，也可以看見伊吹雙腿的線條，自己還是忍不住會偷看伊吹的腿。

「變態。」伊吹將腳抵在志摩胸膛，勾起壞笑，「志摩你這個大變態。」腳掌向下，他輕踩了下志摩的下身。

「⋯⋯我越來越想再來一次了。」

「泡澡泡得差不多了吧？」縮回腳，伊吹從浴缸裡站起，他背對志摩踏出浴缸，志摩看見伊吹股間方才自己射進去的東西緩緩從穴口流出，他嚥了嚥口水，衝擊的畫面讓他把伊吹拉住，自己走到浴缸外之後，立刻又將伊吹的臀瓣掰開，「跪下、」

「嗯、嗯？」被志摩按著肩膀，伊吹面朝牆壁，在柔軟的腳踏墊上跪下。

右腳輕踢伊吹的右腳，要伊吹把腳張得更開，志摩跟著跪在伊吹身後，自己的膝蓋擠進伊吹腿間，他將自己再次起了反應的下身插入伊吹體內。

「啊啊！等、志摩、嗯、」才剛出浴又被志摩的性器貫穿，伊吹想要逃，卻被志摩從後壓住，十指交扣按在牆上。

「⋯⋯抱歉。」

「嗚、志摩、哈啊⋯⋯」無處可逃的伊吹被志摩從後進犯，雙腳根本合不起來，只能順理成章地被進入又退出，「笨蛋、嗯、變態⋯⋯」

志摩湊到伊吹耳邊，「你逃不了了喔。」說完話又頂了下，伊吹只能在他懷裡顫抖，被迫張開雙腳的姿勢讓志摩頂得更深，伊吹總有自己要被志摩貫穿的錯覺。

「志摩、哈啊、太深、嗯、好奇怪⋯⋯」

「會痛嗎？」緩緩停下抽插，志摩吻著伊吹的頸子，伊吹側過頭用求饒的眼神看著他，志摩愣了愣，從後把伊吹抱緊，維持交合的姿勢，等著伊吹的回覆。

「一未親親就不痛了。」

「哈⋯⋯」對伊吹的撒嬌忍不住笑出來，志摩湊上去親了口伊吹的臉頰，伊吹則和他十指交握，上前索求更多的親吻。

濕黏的吻落在伊吹唇上，志摩再次往伊吹後庭頂了頂，伊吹還沒喘出聲就被志摩的嘴巴堵住，這下志摩的抽插又變得更放肆，不給伊吹說話的餘地，也不讓伊吹自己碰自己的性器。

「嗚嗯⋯⋯」伊吹想放開志摩的親吻，卻又被志摩吻住，志摩頂得太深，奇妙的快感讓伊吹陌生但又渴望更多。

「伊吹，我想要跟你一起去。」

「嗯、一未⋯⋯」

像打樁一樣在伊吹後穴抽送，志摩輕輕咬著伊吹的肩頭，在上頭留下齒痕，又往下吻在伊吹的背上，在光滑白皙的肌膚上留下自己的吻痕。

伊吹的下腹緊繃，自己的下身在志摩一次次頂撞中渴望被碰觸以得解放，但志摩的進攻又勾起身後新一波的快感，伊吹覺得自己的身體舒服得快要失去控制。

「藍ちゃん⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯」掐著伊吹的細腰，志摩低喘著往深處頂，緊緊按著伊吹再次把濁白釋放在伊吹裡面。

「嗯、嗯嗚、」沒有碰自己的性器，卻被志摩插射了⋯⋯高潮後腦海中只剩下志摩，伊吹疲憊地趴在浴室牆上，變稀的精液從牆上慢慢流下，他抓著志摩的手，要志摩暫時不要退出去。

「志摩ちゃん⋯⋯肚子裡都是你的東西⋯⋯」平常都習慣戴保險套，今天卻直接射在裡面，而且射了兩次，身後都是志摩射的東西，脹脹的。

「⋯⋯不准這樣說，我會受不了。」志摩這才退出伊吹體內，帶著白濁半透明的液體，伊吹感覺剩下的快要從被打開的穴口流出來。

「⋯⋯就算你受不了也沒有力氣做了吧。」

「⋯⋯這句也不准說，不准這樣挑釁我。」

「這是事實啊。」伊吹自己都覺得腳痠了，他拉著志摩的手往自己後穴帶，「志摩ちゃん幫我清。」

「⋯⋯我覺得你現在先不要講話，我幫你清就是了。」志摩深呼吸，伊吹真的完全沒有誘惑人的自覺，而自己面對伊吹，自制力極為低下。

「嗯⋯⋯明天執勤志摩ちゃん開車⋯⋯」

#

「早安。」「早。」

早上的四機搜分駐所，九重看著無精打采的伊吹，忍不住小聲發問，「伊吹さん怎麼了？昨天沒一起喝酒，跟志摩さん去哪裡弄的這麼累？」

「我們從客廳打到浴室。」伊吹又嘆了口氣，九重很少聽到伊吹嘆氣的，看來是真的很累，打到讓伊吹很沮喪。

「⋯⋯伊吹さん打輸了嗎？」

看著剛進門的志摩，伊吹直盯著志摩不放，「誰叫他出賤招，犯規。」

「欸⋯⋯是這樣啊⋯⋯有點意外，志摩さん也會在打架的時候出賤招？」九重看了看和平常差不多的志摩，再看了看伊吹，他意外發現伊吹的脖子上有紅紅的痕跡，「你們來真的？是真打嗎？也該差不多一點，影響執勤就不好了。」

「是啊，影響執勤就不好。」發現九重的視線停在自己脖子上，伊吹把帽T拉了拉，「也不知道是誰都沒在克制的。」

「也不知道是誰意猶未盡？」志摩走向伊吹，「好聲好氣的結束第一回合後，又開啟第二回合。」

「那也不代表你能把我打成這樣。」伊吹把帽T扯開，露出脖子跟鎖骨上的紅痕給志摩看，志摩看了一眼，隨即別開視線。

「呃、呃⋯⋯」九重尷尬地看著伊吹和志摩，兩人之間的緊張氣氛讓他不敢多嘴。

「你別忘了你上次還用警棍、」伊吹還沒說完，就被志摩摀住嘴，他拼命把志摩的手扯開，而一旁的九重驚訝地站起，用手擋在伊吹前面。

「志摩さん，就算你們再怎麼打，用警棍實在是不妥。」

「對嘛對嘛！」

「九重你別跟著這傢伙鬧。」志摩看了眼伊吹，為什麼可以把事情講得這麼讓人誤會啊，雖然如果講出真正發生的事，也是另一方面的很糟糕，「我跟伊吹只是在研究警棍的應用方法。」志摩用誠摯的眼神看著九重，他這樣說並沒有錯，研究警棍的應用方法並拿伊吹來測試。

「九ちゃん你不要被志摩給騙了，你看看志摩，分明就是披著羊皮的狼啊。」伊吹搖了搖九重的肩膀，九重覺得伊吹講得太誇張了，志摩應該不是這種人，但看到伊吹身上的痕跡，而且志摩沒有否認，他又懷疑伊吹說的搞不好是真的。

「志摩さん研究出了哪些新的警棍應用方法？雖然伊吹さん不像是會被志摩さん欺負的樣子，但是⋯⋯」

「該怎麼讓犯人在看到警棍後乖乖聽話之類的。」志摩從身側掏出警棍，伸長警棍後他又拍了拍掛在自己腰間的手銬。

又是警棍又是手銬，伊吹想起志摩是怎麼把那些正經的配件拿去當情趣用品，朝著九重露出了尷尬的笑容，比起現在當著九重的面跟志摩鬥嘴，還不如等到他們兩人獨處時再繼續，否則再說下去，志摩恐怕回家又要再對他用一次警棍跟手銬，「欸嗯對就是這樣。」

「伊吹さん？真的⋯⋯？」

「九重你還太嫩了啦。」陣馬終於從廚房裡抽身，把烏龍麵端上桌，「他們就是越打感情越好，不要理他們。」

「嗯⋯⋯原來如此？」再次抬頭看時，志摩和伊吹已經摟在一塊，對他露出友善的微笑，九重點點頭，默默坐上吧台，夾起了烏龍麵。

「但志摩ちゃん還是要為弄痛我道歉喔。」

「你明明就很喜歡痛。」志摩在伊吹耳邊小聲說道。

「哈啊？」伊吹激動地放下筷子站起身，臉上浮現紅暈，「志摩你說什麼？喂，道歉呢？」

「知道了知道了，抱歉，之後再好好補償你就是了。」專心夾著烏龍麵，志摩全無悔意。

伊吹「哼」了一聲，在吧台下他偷偷把右腳跨到志摩雙腿之間摩蹭，「這個道歉一點誠意都沒有。」小腿蹭過志摩的大腿內側，伊吹裝作沒事，繼續吸了一口烏龍麵。

志摩堅定地看著伊吹，並捏了一下他的小腿，「抱歉。」

「⋯⋯這還差不多。」伊吹本想收回腳，卻被志摩夾住不放，志摩右手在上面吃烏龍麵，左手在吧台下面開始摸起他的小腿。

志摩果然是變態腿控吧？伊吹瞪了眼志摩，也不想想昨天是誰害自己今天跑步比平常慢了一倍，「志摩ちゃん專心吃麵啊。」

「我很專心啊。」再捏了下伊吹的大腿，志摩疑惑地看著伊吹，那表情特別欠打，伊吹差點沒一拳揍下去。

「說好今天你開車的。」吸了一口烏龍麵，伊吹努力試著把腿從志摩腿間縮回。

「會好好開『車』的。」志摩笑了一下，終於鬆開手，讓伊吹把腿放回去。

「⋯⋯嗯？」總覺得志摩話中有話，聽不懂的伊吹把吃完烏龍麵的碗放到流理台，走到自己的位置上坐下休息。

也吃飽了的志摩一未伸了伸懶腰，走到伊吹身旁，拍了拍他的肩，「好啦，準備繼續值勤囉。」

「嗯。」

度過平凡的下午，天色漸暗，待在副駕駛座的伊吹看著志摩，「好閒喔。」

「很閒也是好事啊。」

「好想抓犯人喔。」

「你追得上嗎？」志摩把手靠在方向盤上，轉過頭打量伊吹的腿，「不是說腳痠屁股痠？」

「⋯⋯追得上啦。」伊吹看著和平的街道風景，「如果追不上，那也是你要負責喔。」

「喔⋯⋯我要負責啊？」

「不然還有誰⋯⋯啊！！！志摩！」伊吹指著前面一名穿著帽T，把帽子戴上，低著頭走路的男人。

「嗯？」

「他看起來好眼熟，我想想⋯⋯」

「通緝犯？」

「對！對！就是那個犯下強盜殺人的通緝犯！停車！讓我去追！」

志摩立刻幫伊吹解開安全帶，停車讓伊吹去追。

伊吹一下車就拔腿狂奔，一邁開步伐便覺得股間有種怪怪的感覺，但他還是繼續向前衝去，而通緝犯發現後方有人朝自己的方向快速跑來時，也手腳利索地開溜。

「你給我等等！山田二郎！別想逃！」伊吹奮力地朝通緝犯山田跑去，山田拐進巷子裡，伊吹也跟著追了進去，接著山田又從另一條巷子裡出來，往路口店面的地下室鑽去。

伊吹想也沒想，沿著樓梯走到地下室，「山田二郎！你跑哪了！」看見山田的背影，伊吹踏進地下室的店家，震耳欲聾的音樂響起，五光十色的霓虹燈照著人群，伊吹左顧右盼，查看山田到底在哪。

「哎呀，這位帥哥，一個人來嗎？」感受到視線，一名男子的手搭上伊吹的肩，「我請你喝一杯怎麼樣？」

「我是警察正在追通緝犯，沒那個美國時間。」

「啊啦哪有這麼帥的警察啊？」男子的手向下摸到伊吹的腰間，伊吹緊抓住男子的手腕，朝對方扯開營業笑容。

「請不要妨害公務。」

「玩警察play玩得這麼投入啊？帥哥。」另一名男子從伊吹左邊拉住伊吹的手，伊吹這才意識到自己好像來到不得了的地方。

「我可以陪你一起玩喔。」打量著伊吹的腿，男子的手正準備摸向伊吹的腿。

「我生氣了！你們這些腿控變態，我的腿只有志摩可以摸！」伊吹將男子過肩摔，又向前跑去追通緝犯山田。

「伊吹，我聽到了喔。」耳機裡傳來志摩得意的聲音，伊吹往前跑，向麥克風大喊，「要不是你，我早抓到他了，可惡，你去另一邊追山田，健康藥局那條巷子！」

「我正在路上。」

「可惡我怎麼跑不快啦！」推開酒吧裡各個肖想自己的男人，伊吹終於從酒吧另一個出口出來，已經可以看到山田的背影了。

「山田二郎，別跑了。」志摩一未擋在山田面前，和伊吹一前一後擋住山田的去路。

「可、可惡！」

「乖乖投降吧！」伊吹衝向山田，將他制服在地上，他接過志摩的手銬，「6點25分，以強盜殺人罪逮捕。」

看著警車把通緝犯山田載走，伊吹這才鬆了一口氣，他靠在志摩身上，「就跟你說如果執勤的時候追不到犯人，你要負責。」

「是誰剛剛說他的腿只有志摩可以摸？」志摩把伊吹拎回菠蘿麵包號。

「腿控變態。」

「所以，剛剛那些人摸了你哪裡？」

「志摩要先給我道歉的親親才告訴你。」伊吹指著自己的嘴唇，對志摩狡猾地笑了笑。

拿伊吹沒辦法，志摩按著伊吹的後腦勺，吻上伊吹。

「⋯⋯抱歉，我錯了。」

「這還差不多。」開心的嘴角上揚，伊吹把志摩再次拉到自己身邊，吻了上去。

「⋯⋯然後呢？」

「嗯？」

「你還沒回答我的問題。」志摩坐在駕駛座上，伊吹不說他就不開車。

「沒、沒有被摸到啊。」

「是這樣嗎？」

「⋯⋯好啦只有被摸到肩膀。」

拍拍伊吹的肩膀，志摩繫上安全帶，「好喔繼續值勤吧，還有12小時。」

巡邏到市區，伊吹突然從位置上跳起來，「啊！」

「又怎麼了！該不會又是通緝犯！」志摩緊張地看著伊吹，差點要急踩煞車。

「不是啦，是耶誕城！」興奮地指著換上聖誕燈飾，還特別搬了顆超大聖誕樹到廣場的市區耶誕城，充滿聖誕節的氣氛讓伊吹特別雀躍。

「⋯⋯嚇死我了。」看著像小孩子一樣期待的伊吹，志摩放慢開車速度，「我再帶你來總行了吧？」

「志摩ちゃん～～～～～」伊吹感動的看著志摩。

「但是當天你得穿著我送你的那套西裝。」

「當然沒問題啦志摩ちゃん。」伊吹一邊笑一邊想著自己其實也要送西裝給志摩，不然當天就來個西裝約會吧，跟平常休閒服不太一樣的那種，正式的約會⋯⋯？想到這裡，伊吹就特別期待。

#

又是休息日，今天志摩決定直接拉著伊吹去西裝店，以借西裝店員聯絡自己訂做的西裝已經做好，等待試穿跟最後修改的名義。

「伊吹，你去換上。」志摩把訂做好的西裝拿給伊吹，把伊吹塞進更衣室裡。

「喔、喔嗯⋯⋯」伊吹默默走進更衣室，開始換起西裝。

志摩正盤算著等等應該帶伊吹去吃怎麼樣的晚餐，除了執勤以外，他們已經很久沒有一起在外面慢慢吃大餐了。

「⋯⋯換好了。」伊吹打開試衣間的門，合身的襯衫和西裝褲，襯出他高瘦的身材，完美貼合伊吹雙腿的西裝褲，讓志摩忍不住多看幾眼，西裝外套和襯衫勾勒出的腰身，更是誘人。

最糟糕的是，伊吹這傢伙居然不好好把扣子扣起來，硬是開了一半的扣子，露出胸膛。

「你為什麼穿衣服不好好穿？」志摩指著伊吹敞開的襯衫，扶著額頭。

「我覺得這樣比較好看啊，怎麼樣，好看嗎？」

「好看是好看，但是你穿這樣是沒辦法出去的，我不允許你這樣出去。」志摩把伊吹塞回更衣室，鎖上門，他看著伊吹的胸膛，「你是在誘惑我嗎？」

「哈啊？才沒有好嗎？」伊吹堅持不把襯衫鈕扣扣回去，「這樣比較潮啊。」

「⋯⋯比較潮的話，你不如解到最下面，不然就不要穿襯衫。」

「你說像這樣嗎？」還真的照著志摩的話，伊吹把所有襯衫鈕釦都解開，看了看試衣間鏡子裡的自己，「喔，還真的不錯看嘛。」

「伊吹。」志摩覺得自己現在不太好，「這套尺寸沒問題的話，我現在就買下來。」

「嗯？沒問題啊，剛剛好。」伊吹正想轉過頭，就被志摩壓在牆上吻住，「欸、等、志摩你幹嘛、」

身體比腦袋反應更快，志摩把手伸進伊吹敞開的襯衫裡，揉著伊吹的胸部，「幫你穿好衣服後再放你出去。」

「這哪是幫我穿、衣服、嗯唔、」又被志摩的吻堵住嘴巴，志摩的膝蓋擠入自己腿間，伊吹抓著志摩的肩膀，想要把他推開，「這裡是試衣間欸、笨蛋、」

志摩決定在試衣間裡先讓伊吹跟自己射一次之後，再把伊吹帶回家好好教訓。

「訂做西裝果然是正確的選擇。」他隔著布料摸著伊吹的腿，「你這樣穿，超級、超級、超級色的。」讓伊吹面對鏡子，志摩的手不斷在伊吹的腿間徘徊。

「腿控變態又出現了。」抗拒著志摩的痴漢行為，伊吹抓住志摩的手，「不准弄髒這套西裝⋯⋯不對、不要在試衣間做這種事！」

「伊吹難道不想要嗎？」志摩忽然蹲在伊吹跟前，替伊吹解開皮帶。

「志摩⋯⋯？」伊吹慌張摀住自己的嘴，一邊聽著外面店員的動靜。

志摩看著伊吹，把西裝褲褲頭解開，掏出伊吹尚未站起的性器，按著伊吹的腰，含住伊吹的東西。

「嗚、嗯？嗚！」一下子突然被口交，伊吹緊緊摀住嘴，給志摩一個「志摩ちゃん你到底在幹嘛」的眼神。

「嗯？客人您試穿還可以嗎？」聽見試衣間傳來騷動，店員小哥走到試衣間門口敲了敲門。

「嗯、嗯⋯⋯」伊吹想要回答，志摩卻又刻意舔了一下，「哈啊、嗯、沒、沒問題⋯⋯我、我再看一下⋯⋯」

「好的。」店員這才離開試衣間附近。

伊吹剛鬆了一口氣，志摩沒有停下，吐出伊吹漸漸有反應的性器，朝伊吹笑了一下。

「⋯⋯志摩ちゃん，說好的穿好衣服呢？」

「衣服脫了才能穿啊。」

「哈啊？欸、嗯、等、不要再舔⋯⋯喂！」伊吹掐著志摩的臉頰讓志摩停下，「⋯⋯好歹也先把西裝褲脫掉吧。」

志摩聞言立刻把伊吹身上訂做的西裝褲扯掉，眼前的伊吹上半身套著西裝外套，下半身卻什麼都沒有穿，過於刺激的景象，志摩呆愣了好幾秒。

「⋯⋯你現在是要出去等我冷靜，還是先讓我射一次？」伊吹輕輕喘著氣，他也不想在試衣間做壞壞的事，但志摩把他弄成這樣，他也不知道該怎麼辦才好啊。

「⋯⋯射我嘴裡。」志摩湊上去舔吮伊吹的下身，溫熱口腔的刺激讓伊吹咬著自己的手背，以免發出更大的聲音。

比起自己，這樣說的志摩明明更色情⋯⋯伊吹也被跪在自己腿間的志摩惹得更加興奮，他揉了揉志摩的捲髮，要對方吃得更深，才能趕快釋放、離開試衣間。

感覺到自己口中伊吹又變得更硬，志摩的手摸向伊吹腿間，用手指搔弄著伊吹的會陰。

「嗯嗚、」仰起頭靠在鏡子上，試衣間外店員接待客人的聲音使伊吹既緊張又亢奮，「志摩、」

「唔、」吞吐著伊吹的男根，志摩小心翼翼加快速度，吸吮的水漬聲迴盪在試衣間裡，伊吹更覺得羞恥。

「快點、嗯、」伊吹另一手扶著牆壁，被志摩口交的他很難忍住這般快感，「哈、哈啊⋯⋯」

此時店員小哥突然很近地喊了聲「歡迎光臨」，突如其來的聲音讓伊吹嚇了一跳，緊張之下不小心在志摩口中射了出來。

「⋯⋯志摩ちゃん抱歉。」沒想到自己會因為店員的招呼射出來，伊吹尷尬地看著志摩。

志摩擦了擦嘴角，嚥下口中伊吹的東西，「沒事，本來就叫你要射在我嘴巴裡的。」

「⋯⋯我要換回原本的衣服，你出去外面等。」迅速打開門把志摩丟到試衣間外，伊吹把門鎖起來，脫掉志摩為自己訂做的西裝，換回自己習慣的T恤再走出來。

「尺寸還可以嗎？有沒有哪邊需要修改？」店員小哥馬上湊了過來，伊吹無法忽略店員臉上奇怪的紅暈，該不會被聽到了吧？

「沒有問題，剛剛好。」伊吹忽然想起自己也要送志摩西裝的事，趕緊把店員小哥拉過來，「那個、我訂做的西裝呢？」

「喔、我、我馬上去拿，您稍等。」

伊吹想著等等拿到西裝，把志摩扔進試衣間之後要趕快逃出來，免得又在裡面發生對不起店員的事情。

「這是您照這位先生的尺寸——」

「噓！」伊吹趕緊拿過西裝，防止店員再多講下去，「志、志摩ちゃん，幫我試一下這套。」

「所以你要告訴我你訂做一套跟我尺寸一樣的西裝是打算送給誰了嗎？」

「哎唷你先試再說啦。」把志摩塞進試衣間，伊吹堵在試衣間門外面，這樣子志摩就不可能再把他抓進去做壞事了。

換著剛好貼合自己身材的西裝，志摩忍不住笑出來，這也太明顯就是要送給自己了，伊吹是多不希望驚喜提前曝光啊？

「換好了，開門。」

「喔、喔嗯。」伊吹離開試衣間門口，他看著門內穿上黑色西裝的志摩，腦袋直接當機。

「怎麼樣？好看嗎？你朋友適合這個顏色？」

伊吹好像可以理解志摩剛剛看到自己換上西裝時，為什麼會露出那種表情了。

#($&^)*&@%))^#*_也太帥了吧？？？？？？？

志摩一未也太帥了吧？？？嗯？？？哈啊？？？

太、太誘人了吧？？？好想吃掉這樣的志摩！！！

「伊吹？」

「志摩ちゃん⋯⋯」

志摩看伊吹口水都要流出來，有那麼誇張？他再次笑出聲來。

哪知道志摩一未的笑容對伊吹又是一次重擊。

伊吹二話不說，上前抱住了志摩，「不想讓別人看到這麼帥的志摩ちゃん⋯⋯」

「好好好，只讓你看。」志摩拍拍伊吹的頭，伊吹又蹭了蹭志摩的臉頰，看來是真的很喜歡這個造型。

「⋯⋯趕快換回原本的衣服啦。」

「你不多看一眼？」

「再看就要忍不住了。」伊吹趕緊鬆開志摩，把對方又塞回試衣間裡。雖然不用再看一眼，他現在就已經忍不住了。

還是回家好了⋯⋯回到家一定要馬上把志摩吃抹乾淨。

志摩換好衣服，看著發呆的伊吹，又知道伊吹在想些有的沒的，他戳了戳伊吹的臉頰，「你晚餐要吃什麼？」

「吃志摩ちゃん。」

「⋯⋯吃不飽吧。」

「那你要負責餵飽我。」

志摩理智再次斷線，他把西裝拿到櫃檯交給店員小哥，「沒問題了結帳。」 「好的！」店員看眼前的客人志摩一臉焦急，結帳的速度更快了些。

回家一定要把伊吹用棉被包好，防止伊吹跟自己又忍不住想要對方，志摩如此想著。

「嗯？忘記買領帶了，不好意思，我們再挑一下。」

「好的，慢慢挑。」

拉著伊吹的手，志摩來到領帶區，伊吹幫志摩挑了條最簡單的黑色領帶，在志摩胸口來回比劃，「嗯，這樣簡單的就很好看。」

「你喜歡就好。」

「我很喜歡啊。」伊吹不經意地說道：「我很喜歡志摩ちゃん啊。」

「我也喜歡你。」

「志、志摩ちゃん？」聽見志摩突然的告白，伊吹愣了愣，回過神時雙手已經被自己幫志摩挑的那條領帶綁住了。

「雖然對不起店員，但是⋯⋯」

「哼哼，這次換我幫志摩ちゃん。」

志摩把伊吹又拉回試衣間，鎖上門，他把褲子拉鍊拉下，「剩下的自己脫。」

雙手被領帶綁住的伊吹緩緩蹲下，咬著志摩的褲頭，向下扯把外褲脫下，接著又用臉頰隔著內褲蹭著志摩的性器，感受到志摩的熱情，伊吹對志摩笑了笑。

「志摩ちゃん，很有精神嘛。」

牙齒輕咬志摩的內褲上緣，把內褲扯到一半又失敗，不能使用被綁起的雙手，伊吹再試一次，這次他咬緊志摩的內褲，往下扯掉時，勃起直彈在他臉上，但他毫不在意，把志摩的內褲脫到最底。

「呼、嗯、伊吹、」志摩再次下定決心回家一定要用棉被把自己跟伊吹包好，而且要分開包。

「可以幫我解開手嗎？」伊吹抬起頭，半張著嘴準備把志摩含入口中。

「那你要先說到做到啊。」摸著伊吹的頭髮，志摩要伊吹靠近自己的下身，「沒做到的話，這條領帶就這樣綁在你手上拿去結帳回家如何？」

「志摩ちゃん壞壞。」張嘴含住志摩，伊吹舔著志摩的前端，想要用手握住志摩，但雙手被綁住，口交變得更加困難。

「呼、嗚嗯⋯⋯」看伊吹如此賣力地舔弄自己的下身，亢奮的志摩也努力讓自己不要發出太大的呻吟聲。

雖然他覺得店員早就知道他們在試衣間裡做什麼了。

「伊吹，在店員來阻止之前，加油結束吧。」

「小聲點、笨蛋！」說完話又再度開始舔弄志摩，伊吹用力吸吮了一下，預想之外的水漬聲讓志摩嚇了一跳。

「喂、你才要小聲一點、嗯、」調皮地又吸了一下，伊吹不顧志摩勸阻，繼續大聲舔著志摩的性器。

伊吹的舌頭既舒服又刺激，怕被發現特別緊張，志摩總覺得身體變得更敏感了，「哈啊、伊吹、嗯、呼、」

按著伊吹的後腦勺，志摩看著在自己胯間吞吐的伊吹，不能用手讓伊吹只能不停變換著姿勢，下身沾滿伊吹的唾液，視覺上的刺激讓志摩快受不了。

此時店員不小心撞倒衣帽架，發出不小的聲音。

「嗯嗚、啊、等、小聲點、」志摩扶著牆壁，按著伊吹的頭，像是要他離開，但伊吹卻又將志摩整根含住，舔過志摩的根部。

「啊，客人抱歉⋯⋯」店員在外面扶起衣帽架，發現伊吹他們這間試衣間很久都沒出來，朝裡面問了一下，「客人您試穿好了嗎？」

「快、快好了⋯⋯伊、伊吹、啊啊⋯⋯」射在伊吹口中，志摩靠著牆壁，摀著自己的嘴巴，忍耐不要發出喘聲。

「嗯？這位客人？」聽見不小的騷動，店員小哥又再問了一次。

「沒事。」伊吹代替志摩回答。

「好的⋯⋯？」店員小哥疑惑地想著，不對，為什麼會有兩個男人的聲音啦。

「⋯⋯呼、哈啊、手、手伸出來。」看伊吹把自己的東西嚥下，志摩幫伊吹解開領帶，皺巴巴的領帶看來不買也對店家不好意思。

「⋯⋯志摩ちゃん，說好的耶誕城不要忘記喔。」

「知道了。」志摩把伊吹拉起，用力抱住對方。

「志摩ちゃん～」伊吹滿足地抱緊志摩，蹭著志摩不放，「志摩ちゃん大好き～」

「⋯⋯趕快出去結帳啦。」

一打開試衣間的門，志摩就看到店員站在外面對他微笑，「客人，試穿的怎麼樣？」

伊吹好死不死擠在他後面出來，對上店員的雙眼。

「領帶太好綁了！」伊吹還給店員一個大大的微笑，跟志摩兩個人一起走出試衣間，「給我這條吧不用幫我拿新的，就這條。」

「那、那真是太好了⋯⋯呃呵呵呵⋯⋯」店員尷尬地抓起領帶的一角，拿去櫃台結帳，立刻把領帶放到已經包好西裝的袋子裡，「謝謝惠顧⋯⋯」

「謝謝囉～」伊吹搶過袋子，拉著志摩走出店裡。

「⋯⋯他剛剛是不是沒有跟我們說『歡迎再來』啊？」志摩看了眼店家招牌，心裡對店員小哥感到一萬個抱歉。

「⋯⋯下次再來買領帶好了，我是說、不是拿來綑綁用的。」

「除了綑綁以外我們會用到領帶嗎？」志摩突破盲點，讓伊吹接不下去。

「可惡，不然⋯⋯」

「不然買吊帶怎麼樣？」得到伊吹的怒視，志摩急忙解釋，「就是那種、防止襯衫變皺的吊帶啦⋯⋯」

「喔，可以考慮。」

志摩絕對不會說，他多想看伊吹只穿吊帶的樣子⋯⋯

志摩一打開家門，立刻用棉被把伊吹包成一團，包完伊吹以後，也把自己包成一團。

「你這是幹嘛啦志摩ちゃん！」

「防止縱慾過度。」

#

12/25日聖誕節當天四機搜當班，因此志摩早就跟伊吹約好了，選在12/23他們的休息日，一起提早度過聖誕節，因為是平日，比較不會遇到人擠人的盛況，餐廳也更好訂。

伊吹決定要先去吃飯，再去逛耶誕城，他還提前拜託九重幫忙預約了餐廳，希望能給志摩一個大大的驚喜。

23號早上，伊吹刻意起的特別早，他看了看還正熟睡的志摩，將要送給志摩的那套西裝放在床邊，自己先去盥洗、小心翼翼不要把志摩吵醒，他換上了志摩送給自己的那套西裝。

襯衫的鈕扣⋯⋯他最後還是決定正式一點，只有最上面兩顆扣子不要扣，否則又會被志摩念露出太多肌膚了。

領帶的話還是交給志摩打吧，自己受不了打一整天領帶的。

寫了張紙條留給志摩，17:00 XX餐廳見，伊吹先溜出家門，想要讓志摩獨自發現驚喜。

#

「伊吹⋯⋯？」起床摸了摸床的另外一側，已經沒有餘溫，看來伊吹已經出去一段時間了。

志摩從床上坐起，立刻就看到那套伊吹說要「送朋友」的西裝擺在床頭。

「呵⋯⋯」志摩笑了笑，又看到床頭的紙條，伊吹居然特別訂了餐廳，還真細心。

伸了個懶腰，志摩看著自己的手機簡訊，是晚上訂的飯店傳來的提醒通知。

今晚一定要好好疼愛伊吹。

志摩開始收拾今天晚上要用在伊吹身上的東西，例如保險套。

另外再帶個潤滑液，或許還可以多帶個手銬⋯⋯不行，手銬會被伊吹嫌棄的。

志摩再拿了些道具扔進包裡，總之，今天晚上他不讓伊吹睡覺了。

#

終於到了約定的時間，志摩穿著伊吹送自己的那套西裝，來到伊吹訂的高級餐廳。

這麼高級的餐廳，伊吹絕對是找九重幫忙訂的吧⋯⋯被服務生帶到伊吹那桌，志摩一未整個人都愣住了

伊吹藍已經先到了，他穿著自己送他的禮物，襯衫整齊地扣到最上面，微微抓高的頭髮分到一邊，看起來特別溫順，沒有戴墨鏡，露出水靈的雙眼，遠遠看氣質完全不一樣。

志摩差點認不出來這是會跟他吵架鬥嘴的那個伊吹藍。

「伊、伊吹？」

「啊，志摩ちゃん你來了！」

伊吹扯開一個欠打的微笑，志摩這才有點實感⋯⋯這人真的是伊吹嗎？

志摩嚥下口水，和平常不同的氛圍，讓伊吹看起來特別禁慾。

比起晚餐，他更想要吃掉伊吹。

伊吹看見志摩慢慢走近，忍不住站了起來。

志摩ちゃん也太性感⋯⋯？明明念自己不能開那麼多顆扣子，自己卻開了三顆以上，胸、胸肌⋯⋯胸肌都露出來了啊啊啊！

「志摩ちゃん，扣子要好好扣上喔。」伊吹正要伸手幫志摩把扣子扣上時，志摩卻驚恐地退後一步，用手擋在自己前面。

「我、我自己扣就好了。」受寵若驚的志摩默默往上扣兩顆扣子，今天的伊吹實在太禁慾又太性感，叫人怎麼把持的住！

「喔、好喔⋯⋯」緩緩坐回位置上，伊吹偷偷瞄著志摩，「志摩ちゃん、穿西、西裝、很好看⋯⋯」

「我也覺得、你穿我送你的西裝、很好看⋯⋯」啊咧？這是什麼奇怪的空氣感？志摩看著莫名其妙害羞的伊吹，感覺自己再度墜入情網。

服務生走過來為他們倒了紅酒，志摩盯著伊吹拿起酒杯的手指，為什麼可以那麼色情？

「先乾杯吧。」志摩努力注視著伊吹的雙眼，酒杯相碰，他喝伊吹各自飲下，喝完一口後，志摩又覺得更難耐，他呆呆地看著伊吹，下意識舔過自己的嘴唇。

「⋯⋯志摩ちゃん、不准這樣。」伊吹看見志摩舔嘴唇的動作，臉上浮現紅暈。

「哪樣？」志摩望著伊吹，開始吃起剛上的菜。

「⋯⋯當我沒說。」別過頭，伊吹又喝了口紅酒，臉頰越來越熱。

「你就這麼想給我驚喜？」隨便找個話題轉移注意力，志摩開始講起西裝的事。

「什、什麼？」

「西裝。」

「喔⋯⋯我、我想說志摩ちゃん穿西裝一定很好看，看來我的眼光沒有錯。」自己到底為什麼講話結巴啊？一定不是因為看志摩實在太帥⋯⋯伊吹喝了一口湯，對志摩眨了眨眼。

「謝謝，我很喜歡。」

志摩一未的微笑實在太耀眼，伊吹點頭如搗蒜，「呃、嗯、不客氣、我、我也很喜歡⋯⋯志摩ちゃん送的這套⋯⋯」

志摩忽然起身靠向伊吹耳邊，「讓我很想現在就把你吃掉。」

伊吹聽見志摩在自己耳邊的低語，一不小心就打翻了水杯。

「啊、呃、抱歉、有沾到哪裡嗎？」伊吹拿著餐巾，準備要往志摩身上擦。

「沒、不用⋯⋯」志摩的褲子沾到水，但他非常堅持不需要伊吹幫忙擦，如果伊吹幫自己擦褲子，他完全不敢想像那畫面自己忍不忍得住。

「真、真的不用嗎志摩ちゃん？」

「不用！你先坐下⋯⋯」把伊吹安回位置上，志摩拿餐巾隨便擦了擦自己的西裝褲，濕濕的不太舒服，等一下就會乾了吧。

「你有那麼急？」幫伊吹跟服務生要了個新的水杯，志摩開始調侃起伊吹，「就那麼想把我褲子脫掉？」

「絕對沒有，才沒有⋯⋯」伊吹心虛地移開視線，「我不是故意打翻水杯的嘛⋯⋯」

志摩再吃了一口，「我相信你啦。」

「嗯嗯嗯。」刻意把扣子扣到最上方，伊吹整了整自己身上的西裝，小腿隔著褲子蹭著志摩的腿，「繼續吃吧。」

為什麼要用這麼禁慾的臉偷偷挑逗我⋯⋯志摩嚥下口水，對著伊吹說：「我對你接下來安排的『行程』越來越期待了。」說完又吃了一口面前的佳餚，志摩打算無視伊吹的誘惑，伊吹的腿卻越蹭越上面，蹭到他膝蓋內側。

「我也很期待啊。」伊吹假裝沒事，面無表情地吃著飯，事實上從今天看到志摩的那個瞬間起，他就快要坐不住了，「志摩ちゃん等等有什麼安排呢？」

「你不是說想去耶誕城？還沒去啊。」褲子好像有比較乾了，志摩摸了一下，想調整自己的緊張。

「對吼。」伊吹把最後一口牛排吃個精光，又喝了一口紅酒，「那去完耶誕城以後呢？」

「嗯⋯⋯秘密。」志摩笑了一下，隨即讓服務生把甜點端上來。

「小氣欸。」伊吹挖了一口布丁，好吃。

「講了就不是秘密啊。」

終於結束漫長的晚餐，伊吹搶先結了帳，和志摩一起離開餐廳，肩並肩走在市區路上，滿滿的聖誕節氣氛，燈光裝飾也特別繽紛。

看見巨大的聖誕樹，伊吹拉著志摩跑過去，「志摩ちゃん你看！」

「真虧他們不知道從哪裡弄來這顆大聖誕樹的⋯⋯市政府經費應該拿來補助機搜才對。」

「現在這樣不是很好嗎？志摩你也覺得很浪漫吧，嗯？」

「是嗎？」志摩看著聖誕樹，眼神裡藏著寂寞和悲傷，伊吹覺得那大概是世人所說的缺乏安全感吧，畢竟他也不是不知道志摩過去發生了什麼事。

所以自己更應該要拉志摩一把才行。

「不是嗎？」伊吹拉起他們十指緊扣的手，吻了下志摩的手背，「志摩ちゃん一直在我旁邊，我就覺得很浪漫了啊。」

志摩一未將伊吹摟到自己身邊，因為身高差，他只好抓著伊吹的襯衫領口，讓伊吹能彎下身一些，「⋯⋯為了一直保持『浪漫』，你休想離開我身邊。」說完話，他輕輕吻了一口伊吹，而伊吹直接把志摩抱進自己懷裡。

「你這個控制狂。」伊吹像隻大狗狗蹭著志摩的臉頰，「哼哼哼志摩ちゃん才休想離開我身邊。」

「既然這麼難得我們就來拍張照紀念吧，志摩ちゃん？」伊吹拿出手機，開啟了自拍模式，「一、二、三！」

伊吹按下連拍，志摩一未先擺了個普通的笑容，再轉過去偷親了伊吹的臉頰一下，「⋯⋯好き。」

「⋯⋯啊、啊啊，志摩ちゃん我聽到了。」

志摩決定攬過伊吹，吻上伊吹的嘴唇。

「志摩ちゃん好肉麻⋯⋯」比平常更肉麻一百倍的志摩讓伊吹有點害羞，不常表達愛意的戀人居然也坦率地直球告白，他怎麼忍得住，太可愛了。

「還不都是你說了那種話。」摟過伊吹的肩膀，「你逛夠了嗎？耶誕城。」

「嗯⋯⋯這裡再逛過去好像還有市集？怎麼了嗎？該不會、有什麼驚喜要給我吧志摩？」用亮晶晶的眼神看著志摩，志摩馬上笑了出來。

「今天你睡外面。」

「欸？欸？你叫我睡外面？志摩ちゃん？？？」

「我也睡外面。」志摩拎著伊吹，沿著耶誕城的路線繼續走，「我訂了飯店房間，就那裡。」志摩伸手指向前方一棟大樓，伊吹卻把他的手指抓住。

「志摩ちゃん你這不是別有居心嗎！！！」

「我又沒有說去飯店房間要做什麼。」

「想也知道你會做什麼！」

「你難道不想做什麼？」

「想！！！」伊吹大聲回應，引起路人紛紛回頭。

淡定的志摩小力打了下伊吹的頭要他小聲一點，「好哇你不想的話⋯⋯嗯？伊吹你剛剛說想了吧。」

「我⋯⋯對啊我想做些什麼。」理直氣壯地看著志摩，伊吹把抓好整齊造型的頭髮揉亂，看起來離那個禁慾的伊吹藍更遠了點，「志摩ちゃん呢？嗯？」

「你想做什麼我就想做什麼。」志摩拉著伊吹的手腕，「好了一起去飯店吧。」

即將和志摩一起踏入飯店，伊吹看著志摩的側臉，支支吾吾地說道：「我其實想吃飯店的布丁蛋糕⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯什麼？」志摩一邊check in拿了房間鑰匙，一邊看向伊吹。

「志摩你不是說我想做什麼你就想做什麼嗎？」伊吹的視線早就鎖定飯店一樓的甜點櫃，「這家飯店限量的布丁蛋糕，我超級、超級、超級想吃的。」

「那就⋯⋯吃啊？」感到疑惑伊吹為什麼不直接行動，志摩正要走向甜點櫃，卻被伊吹拉回。

「叫客房服務上去一起吃啊，走吧志摩ちゃん。」

看伊吹用和他們初次見面時一模一樣的招呼把客房鑰匙順走，志摩無奈地笑了笑，跟著伊吹一起坐進電梯裡。

「⋯⋯伊吹啊。」志摩按下關門按鈕，電梯裡只有他們兩個人，「其實我想先吃你。」

「那就吃啊⋯⋯」舔過嘴唇，伊吹彎下身讓志摩吻過來，正要關門的瞬間，電梯門突然又開了。

志摩嚇了一跳，隨即恢復和伊吹的距離，裝作什麼事也沒有發生。

「不好意思喔我趕時間。」電梯門一開，穿著出前太郎的外賣人員鑽了進來，手上還拿著外賣食物，「嗯？總覺得在哪有看過？」

伊吹張大眼睛，這不是太郎（雖然太郎的本名好像不叫太郎）嗎？為什麼會在電梯裡遇到啊？等等現在的飯店可以叫外賣？

「該不會是⋯⋯菠蘿麵包號的⋯⋯」

太郎看著志摩和伊吹，面前的兩個男人非常面熟，讓他想起開著菠蘿麵包號巡邏的警察二人組，但兩人都一身整齊的西裝，氣質出眾，實在無法跟那兩個吵鬧的警察搭檔聯想在一起，而且在他踏入電梯之間，這兩人靠得好近，啊，該不會是要接吻吧⋯⋯自己好像壞了他們的好事。

「你認錯了吧⋯⋯」伊吹別過頭看向角落，裝了個害羞的聲音，「人家才不認識你。」

「喔、抱歉⋯⋯」太郎尷尬地面朝電梯門，在一開門的瞬間拿著外賣衝出去，發誓今後送外賣絕對要挑沒有人的電梯坐。

「⋯⋯嚇死我了。」伊吹才鬆了一口氣，又被志摩拉下來大力吻住，「唔、嗯、」

志摩的手掌從他的腰際慢慢下滑，剛才被打斷讓他更焦急，一秒都不想等。

「伊吹、」志摩都不知道自己是怎麼保持冷靜用最快的速度把房間門打開的，才剛開門，又把伊吹推進去狂吻。

「志、志摩、等、嗯⋯⋯」

「等什麼？」

「我忘記叫布丁蛋糕了。」

「⋯⋯布丁蛋糕是吧？」志摩把伊吹丟到床上，手一邊抖一邊忍耐不要冒出青筋，撥出房間電話到櫃檯，「我要一份布丁蛋糕，嗯，對，麻煩明天早上7:00送到門口，謝謝。」

「明天早上？」伊吹在床上脫下西裝外套，看著志摩放下電話，壓到自己身上。

「叫好了，布丁蛋糕，明天早上。」一顆顆解開伊吹的西裝鈕扣，志摩咬了咬伊吹的耳朵，「現在就先來吃點別的吧⋯⋯」

膝蓋擠進伊吹腿間，志摩正脫著自己為伊吹選的那套西裝，伊吹也不是省油的燈，像要跟他比誰脫衣服比較快一樣，三兩下就把志摩胸前的襯衫鈕扣全解開。

「⋯⋯志摩ちゃん這樣好色喔。」

「哪樣？」

「奶。」伊吹指了指志摩敞開的襯衫，「我是說，胸肌。」

「⋯⋯你喜歡就好。」

志摩掏出了伊吹的陰莖，對著它吹了一口氣。

「欸啊啊啊啊！等！你幹嘛！」伊吹趕緊把褲子往上拉，照理來說不是應該先調情一下來個前戲再開始嗎？就算想要直接開始，也不能吹氣吧！「癢、癢啦⋯⋯」

「癢？」

「癢啦⋯⋯志摩ちゃん⋯⋯」放下戒心，緩緩把褲子脫下，伊吹老老實實地躺著不亂動，拍拍自己的大腿，「你不要亂來就不癢了⋯⋯」

「什麼叫『亂來』？」志摩又對著伊吹的下身吹了一口氣，在伊吹癢得要逃走時，將伊吹含住。

「啊、現在就在亂來、嗯、嗯嗚⋯⋯」沒想到志摩一進房間馬上進入正題，而且是正題中的正題，伊吹經過一番掙扎，終於成功把志摩壓在下面。

「伊吹。」

看著身下可口性感的志摩，伊吹變得更硬了，他舔了舔手指，放到自己的身後，「志摩ちゃん那麼心急？」

志摩還沒把西裝褲脫掉，但伊吹坐在他下腹上，志摩也沒辦法動作，只能任由伊吹在自己身上擴張著後面，自己看著這誘惑的風景著急。

「潤、潤滑液跟保險套在包包裡⋯⋯」志摩指向自己的包包，伊吹起身要拿潤滑液的瞬間，又被志摩拉住腳踝，視線天旋地轉，這下又變成志摩在伊吹上方。

只是志摩的手裡多了個神秘包包，志摩先拿出潤滑液往伊吹身後倒，「自己擴張一下。」

「嗯⋯⋯」伊吹張開雙腿，手指插進自己裡面，來回進出以擴張自己，「志摩ちゃん？」

志摩從包包裡拿出了跳蛋，放到伊吹的手裡，「自己放進去？」

「欸⋯⋯」紅著臉望向志摩，伊吹把跳蛋緩緩放進自己後穴，志摩熾熱的視線讓他臉頰更熱了，「志、志摩ちゃん⋯⋯過來親親嘛⋯⋯」

耐不住伊吹的撒嬌，志摩湊了上去，親吻自己的搭檔兼戀人，不知道是不是因為整天的約會，今天的伊吹跟自己都特別有想要親熱的感覺。

悄悄按下跳蛋的開關，志摩摸著伊吹的鎖骨和胸口，伊吹也撫摸著他的下腹和背部。

「哼嗯⋯⋯」看著志摩的腹肌線條，伊吹舔了舔嘴角，比起自己，志摩的胸肌跟腹肌更加厚實明顯，雖然志摩老是說自己的身體很厲害，但自己更喜歡志摩的身體，當然還有志摩本人的全部，「最喜歡志摩ちゃん了⋯⋯」

「我也最喜歡你。」吻著伊吹的額頭，志摩抱緊伊吹，「⋯⋯真的好肉麻。」

「⋯⋯對啊。」伊吹用腳蹭了蹭志摩，「讓我來。」

讓志摩躺著，伊吹沒有把跳蛋拿出來，只是用手指把穴口撐開，握著志摩的下身，對準之後慢慢坐下去。

「啊、等、伊吹⋯⋯」前端進到伊吹裡面，感受到跳蛋的震動，志摩扶著伊吹的腰，而伊吹又一次坐到最底。

「啊啊、好、好深⋯⋯」騎在志摩身上，伊吹挺起身子又再次坐下，上下吞吐著志摩的下身，「嗯、哈啊、跳、跳蛋、好刺激⋯⋯」

「真的、哈、有點、太刺激了⋯⋯」看伊吹自己上下動，內壁緊緊的包著自己，跳蛋又在裡面震動，志摩半張著嘴喘氣，雙手放在伊吹的腰上，鼓勵伊吹繼續動。

「志摩該不會、要射了吧？」雙手撐在志摩下腹上，伊吹前後擺著腰，對志摩露出挑釁的微笑，「這麼快？」

「你說誰快？」志摩握著伊吹的性器上下套弄，惹得伊吹暫時停下動作，他跌在志摩身上，一邊呻吟一邊尋找跳蛋的開關。

把跳蛋開關藏到枕頭下，志摩的小動作並沒有逃過伊吹的雙眼。

「你是不是把、開關、藏起來了⋯⋯」

伊吹伸手想要尋找開關，但志摩又往上頂了頂，「才沒有。」

「唔啊、明明就有、喂、嗯⋯⋯」身體下意識配合著志摩上頂的節奏扭動，後穴除了志摩的巨物，還有跳蛋的震動，浸潤在快感裡頭，想找開關變得更加困難，「關、關掉⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯」

「要關掉？不舒服嗎？」志摩又伸手輕捏伊吹的乳首，伊吹將他夾緊，就算是志摩也難忍想射精的衝動。

「嗯、關掉、太、太舒服了啦⋯⋯志摩ちゃん⋯⋯」

「那接下來換69⋯⋯」把枕頭下的跳蛋開關按掉，志摩捏了捏伊吹的屁股，要伊吹從自己身上起來。

久沒跟志摩用這樣的體位，伊吹格外興奮，他在志摩身上換個方向，讓志摩扶著他的腰，在他身下把他含入口中，而自己面前就是志摩的性器，伊吹嚥了嚥口水，張嘴舔弄志摩的東西。

「嗯、伊吹、」不只是吞吐伊吹的下身，志摩伸出手指，侵入伊吹體內，來回戳刺，將跳蛋拉出來，嫩肉還吸著跳蛋，好像依依不捨似地，想要手指代替跳蛋繼續填滿慾望。

「志摩、唔嗚⋯⋯」想開口卻又被志摩的勃起填滿，伊吹下意識開始動著腰，操弄志摩的嘴巴，志摩的手指在他的裡面翻攪，按著深處的那點，「嗚嗯、」

舔過伊吹的前端，志摩用力吸了一下，「伊吹、好硬⋯⋯」

「嗯、因為、很、舒服啊⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯」

「先射一次吧⋯⋯」用手指圈起伊吹的性器，在根部上下套弄，另一隻手在伊吹裡面來回戳刺，舌頭又不斷經過鈴口，志摩前後夾攻著伊吹。

「志摩ちゃん也、」舒服得差點一個不注意用牙齒嗑到小志摩，伊吹鬆開含著性器的嘴巴，改用舌頭在柱身舔呀舔。

「嗯、要、要射⋯⋯」在志摩的玩弄下，伊吹一個頂腰，不想射在志摩嘴裡，但志摩又抓著他的腰，主動以嘴巴接住伊吹射出來的濁白。

伊吹剛射到志摩嘴裡，緊接著再次把志摩的下身納入口中，想要讓志摩也先射一次，「嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚！」

「你先放開再說話。」

「志摩ちゃん也射我嘴裡！」

「但我想射在別的地方⋯⋯」

「嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚（什麼別的地方）？」伊吹抬頭看著志摩，嘴裡還含著志摩的碩大不放，志摩輕捏伊吹的臉頰，要他先鬆開嘴。

下一秒志摩便和伊吹交換位置，讓伊吹在他身下，他用前端抵著伊吹平坦的胸膛。

「⋯⋯志摩ちゃん好色。」伊吹握著志摩的下身，將他帶到自己的乳首附近摩蹭，硬物蹭著伊吹的乳頭，在上面留下曖昧的水痕。

還沒來得及說「這樣做的你才色吧」，志摩就直接射在伊吹的胸前，「呼、哈啊⋯⋯」

白濁的精液散在伊吹胸口，伊吹伸手抹了抹，偷舔一口，「志摩的味道。」

「你是狗嗎？不要亂舔。」進入賢者時間的志摩躺到伊吹身旁，志摩想著，如果伊吹再繼續誘惑自己，自己應該很快就又硬起來，想要進到伊吹裡面⋯⋯幸好身為機搜的一員，自己體力跟耐力並不差，說好的第二回合，不對，說好要讓伊吹藍整晚不睡覺的。

「狗狗才不會舔這種東西呢，汪。」伊吹又偷舔了一口沾在手上的精液，志摩看著伊吹，內心嘆了一口氣。這傢伙毫無自覺這個動作有多色氣。

拿伊吹沒辦法的志摩只好抽了張衛生紙，把伊吹身上自己的東西擦乾淨，「別舔了，你這樣不行⋯⋯」

「哪裡不行？」伊吹真心疑惑，自己只不過是偷偷嘗了一口志摩的味道而已。

「舔手指的動作，很色。」志摩深吸了一口氣，「而且是舔我的精液⋯⋯」

「志摩ちゃん該不會覺得我在誘惑你吧？」

幸好伊吹還是有點自覺⋯⋯志摩朝伊吹點點頭，卻得到伊吹大笑的回應。

「怎麼了？很好笑嗎？」

「滿好笑的啊⋯⋯哈哈哈⋯⋯」伊吹捧腹大笑，又讓志摩更為不解，甚至被笑得惱羞成怒，起了更強烈的衝動想把伊吹撲倒。

「哪裡好笑？」

「真正的誘惑應該是這樣才對。」說完話，伊吹朝著志摩的耳朵吹氣，順著耳廓輕吮舔舐上面的痣。

「欸、嗯、」敏感的耳朵被伊吹舔弄，志摩抓著伊吹的手，身體顫了顫，從耳朵開始的熱蔓延到下腹，伊吹的舌頭模仿性交的節奏，入侵又退出志摩的耳裡。

「我當然知道囉、志摩ちゃん的耳朵很敏感。」伊吹性感的聲音在志摩耳邊低語，說完又輕咬志摩的耳骨，另一手摸向志摩的左耳，搓揉著耳垂。

志摩一未瞄了眼自己的下身，果然誠實地給了最大的反應。

「吶、志、摩、ちゃん⋯⋯」在志摩耳邊悄聲細語，伊吹刻意提高音調，夾著細碎的喘息和呻吟。

「伊吹⋯⋯」志摩把手伸向伊吹身後，再次送入穴內，「你的誘惑還真有效⋯⋯」

「只有這樣夠嗎，志摩ちゃん？」一定是因為聖誕節約會惹的禍，搞得自己比平常還更欲求不滿，伊吹蹭了蹭志摩，還沒得到滿足的後穴把志摩的手指吸得更緊。

「你還有更多嗎？」志摩挑釁地看著伊吹，明明自己已經快受不了，但還想看到更多伊吹的「誘惑」。

「當然有囉。」

「喔？」

只見伊吹又繼續向下，以舌頭探索志摩的身體，在志摩胸前停下來，牙齒輕咬了志摩的乳首。

「志摩的這裡也很敏感對吧⋯⋯」揉捏志摩的胸部，伊吹舔著志摩的左乳首，肌肉的觸感稱不上柔軟，可伊吹就喜歡志摩的胸部。

「啊、哈啊、那邊、」

「平常都不讓我舔⋯⋯」這次一定要玩個夠。伊吹用舌頭在志摩乳首周圍畫圈，鮮少被如此舔弄的志摩覺得自己被舔到射好像也不是沒有可能。

志摩想一想，不能只有伊吹玩自己，自己也要玩伊吹，他用軟軟的聲音向伊吹說：「自己騎上來。」

「志摩ちゃん⋯⋯」再次握著志摩的下身，對準自己的後穴緩緩坐下，伊吹騎在志摩下腹上，把腿張得更開一些，好讓自己能更順利上下動。

「繼續舔啊。」志摩摸摸伊吹的頭，伊吹又繼續俯下身來舔弄他的乳首，而志摩握著伊吹的性器，才剛握住就感覺伊吹把自己夾得更緊，「自己動？」

「志摩ちゃん好狡猾⋯⋯」後穴被填滿的快感讓伊吹停不下來，伊吹享受著快感，瞇起眼睛一邊舔著志摩，一邊自己動著腰磨蹭對方。

「哪裡狡猾了，嗯？」捏了下伊吹的前端，志摩又感覺伊吹絞緊自己，乳首被舌頭玩弄的酥麻，讓自己在伊吹裡又更硬了，「你這麼色才狡猾吧⋯⋯伊吹？」

「再色也不會比你色⋯⋯哈啊、啊嗯⋯⋯」話才說到一半，伊吹又被志摩向上頂，他前後擺動他的腰迎合志摩的節奏，細瘦有力的身體流著汗，汗滴在志摩身上，志摩替他拭去，再吻了吻伊吹的額角。

「到底是誰比較色？」志摩用指尖彈了彈伊吹的乳頭，又聽見伊吹趴在自己胸口的喘聲，敏感的身體讓人忍不住想再欺負。

「⋯⋯志摩ちゃん比較色，因為志摩ちゃん會玩奇怪的play。」伊吹對志摩笑了笑，像小孩一樣純真可愛的笑容跟情色的身體成反比，講出口的話更勾起志摩的好奇心。

「喔？那你想玩哪種play？」揉捏著伊吹的屁股，志摩看著伊吹笑瞇瞇的雙眼問到。

「⋯⋯讓我想想？」伊吹維持他騎在志摩身上的姿勢，還真的認真地思考了起來（當然勢必要先刪掉玩膩的警察play），想來想去到志摩都快軟掉了，「⋯⋯醫生護士play？」

「嗯？」志摩還以為自己聽錯了，「你說什麼？」

「醫生護士play啊⋯⋯志摩當護士嘿嘿嘿。」

「我比較想當醫生。」

「欸可是我也想當醫生⋯⋯不然就醫生醫生play嘛⋯⋯」伊吹終於從志摩身上下來，「會接生跟照顧小baby的那種醫生。」

「你是說產科醫？」既然要玩醫生play，就一定要有白袍才像。志摩從包包裡翻出兩件白袍，「設定也太詳細⋯⋯」

「反正那個什麼鏟柯醫也穿白袍，醫生大概都穿那樣嘛。」

「是『產科醫』好嗎。」穿上白袍，志摩被伊吹一直盯著，渾身不舒服。

「志摩ちゃん要扮演產科醫的話感覺還缺點什麼⋯⋯」

既然伊吹要玩這麼認真，那就陪他玩到底。志摩一未雙手叉腰看著伊吹，「少聽診器嗎？」

「不是⋯⋯」伊吹穿著白袍走來走去，皺眉深思的樣子在志摩眼裡意外也有幾分產科醫的樣子，「啊！那個！」

「哪個？」

伊吹也開始翻找志摩的包包，果不其然在志摩包包的最上面找到這個簡單的道具，「還缺這個。」

幫志摩戴上無度數的黑框眼鏡，伊吹笑了一下，「這就對了。」

志摩配合地推了推眼鏡，板起臉，他的語氣變得冷淡，「就連『產科醫』你都會念錯，是不是嬰兒也會抱錯？」

「糟糕志摩ちゃん糟糕你讓我全身起雞皮疙瘩了怎麼辦好帥。」

戴著眼鏡的志摩看了伊吹一眼，又移開視線，冷冷地推開貼上來的伊吹，「帥能救人嗎？」

伊吹清了清喉嚨，摟著志摩的手臂，對志摩柔情款款地回道：「不能，但跟你一起的話可以。」

「⋯⋯伊吹醫生，你這麼相信我？」他面無表情地問著伊吹。

「嗯，志摩醫生跟我一起的話，一定做得到的。」伊吹握緊志摩的雙手，眼角還閃著淚光。

「⋯⋯我還是做不到。」志摩放開伊吹的手，隔著無度數的鏡片眺望著遠方，「我曾經沒有救到一個人，到現在都還很後悔。」

志摩那若有所思的表情，讓伊吹有點擔心是不是志摩入戲太深了，沒有救到的人，是在說志摩的前搭檔香坂的事情嗎？

「志摩ちゃ、志摩醫生⋯⋯還有我陪著你啊。」真情流露的伊吹緊緊抱住志摩，「我會陪你一起面對，哪怕再怎麼痛苦，能夠多拯救一個人，就該多拯救一個人，無論是媽媽還是新生兒或是爸爸，讓他們能平安地活著迎接新生命，不就是我們的工作嗎？」

「伊吹醫生⋯⋯」聽到伊吹講到都有鼻音，志摩本想替伊吹擦擦眼淚，但伊吹賴在他身上死都不肯放開他，自己本來沒什麼事，被伊吹這樣假借角色扮演的誠摯告白，志摩也有點感動了，「我、我知道了，我們一起。」

「嗯⋯⋯」被志摩撫摸背部，伊吹總算冷靜了點，放開志摩。

「不只是志摩『醫生』，」志摩害臊地搔了搔臉頰，「你也會陪著『志摩一未』的對吧⋯⋯」

「那是當然。」

「⋯⋯那你願意陪『志摩一未』航向世界的盡頭嗎？」全裸穿著白袍戴著眼鏡的志摩，用特別浪漫的語氣對伊吹說。

伊吹不管三七二十一，對志摩直點頭，完全是答應求婚一般的氣勢，「我願意！我願意跟志摩ちゃん結⋯⋯嗯？」

「嗯？」志摩疑惑地看著伊吹，伊吹也愣住看著志摩。

「我願意跟志摩ちゃん結結結結⋯⋯」伊吹把志摩臉上的眼鏡拿下，尷尬地微笑想著要怎麼轉移話題，「結伴一起對抗敵人，尋找寶藏啦，呵、呵哈哈⋯⋯」

「噢⋯⋯」志摩把伊吹跟自己身上的白袍脫掉，抱著伊吹來到床上，卻又彆扭地不敢看伊吹，「結、結、結婚什麼的我才沒有想過呢⋯⋯」

「我、我、我也沒有想要結婚啊⋯⋯」伊吹嘴硬地跟著附和，實在忍耐不了僵持不下的氣氛，於是主動吻上志摩。

「總之就這麼說定了，你答應會一直陪我到最後。」把伊吹摟進懷裡，志摩看著伊吹的雙眼，這次他是認真承諾，希望伊吹能跟自己一直在一起。

「你才是，不准拋棄我喔。」伊吹親了一口志摩，「最喜歡志摩ちゃん了嘿嘿嘿。」

「我也是，藍ちゃん。」親暱的稱呼讓伊吹心動，再次吻上志摩，這次是又久又深的吻。

志摩拉起棉被，蓋在伊吹和自己身上，順手關上燈，比起窗外美麗的夜色，伊吹的瞳色更漂亮。他沒有閉上眼親吻，只是和伊吹對望著，他想著伊吹真的是自己遇到最好的戀人，是他獨一無二的伊吹藍。

「喜歡⋯⋯」伊吹像隻狗狗黏在志摩身上，眼前的人志摩一未是自己的最愛，最喜歡最愛沒有第二的那種。

雖然有夠肉麻，但這樣好像也不錯。

志摩決定先睡覺，明天早上再繼續今天晚上沒做完的事。

#

睜開眼睛，志摩先醒了過來，看著伊吹維持昨天的姿勢抱著自己還沒睡醒，志摩悄悄把伊吹的手挪到床上，從伊吹懷裡鑽出被窩。

拉開棉被就看到伊吹那雙又直又長的腿，往上看是伊吹的屁股，彷彿還有自己蹂躪過的痕跡，再來是伊吹毫無贅肉的腰和背，往上是伊吹的後頸，最後是伊吹的亂髮和無防備的可愛睡顏。

「嗯唔⋯⋯志摩ちゃん⋯⋯」嘴裡念念有詞的伊吹翻了個身，從側面變成趴在床上，仍然在香甜睡夢中。

志摩在沖個冷水澡冷靜跟吃掉伊吹之間，沒有一點猶豫地選了後者。

往自己早晨非常有精神的下身抹了抹潤滑劑，再倒了點在伊吹臀縫之間，志摩小心不把伊吹吵醒，他把一根手指放進伊吹裡面稍微擴張，昨天晚上才被自己進入過的後穴接納手指是游刃有餘。

「嗯⋯⋯」在他身下的伊吹無意中舒服地悶哼了聲，又繼續睡下去。

志摩抽出手指，換成自己的下身，抵在伊吹穴口，慢慢把前端插進去。

伊吹又動了一下，志摩把手扶在伊吹腰上，將自己挺到最底。

「志摩⋯⋯志摩？」伊吹被後穴撐脹的感覺弄醒，一醒來就感覺到身後傳來的熱度，下一刻志摩又開始抽插，讓伊吹無法反應，「等、嗯、志摩、欸、欸？」

「早安。」志摩又頂了一下，他繼續說，「被幹醒很幸運吧？藍ちゃん太可愛了。」

「嗯⋯⋯志摩ちゃん！」一早就受這麼大的刺激，睡迷糊的伊吹這才真的醒了過來，後穴裡的東西進出的更快，伊吹喘著氣，志摩卻又重重頂了幾下，「哈啊⋯⋯啊、嗯、再來、」

自然地摸向自己的勃起，伊吹主動迎合志摩的抽插節奏，挺起屁股撞著志摩的下身。

「唔、嗯、怎麼這麼色啊、藍ちゃん？」志摩慢下速度，幾乎沒有動，但伊吹仍自己扭著腰將他吃進去又離開。

「哈啊⋯⋯好舒服⋯⋯」握著志摩的手，伊吹的腰自己動得更厲害，也沒有忘記套弄自己的分身，沈浸在慾望裡的模樣讓志摩嚥下口水，志摩忍不住輕輕拍了拍伊吹的屁股。

「嗚啊、」一邊動一邊將志摩夾緊，伊吹回過頭望著志摩，「志摩ちゃん⋯⋯」

『叮咚』不合時宜的敲門聲響起，伊吹和志摩都愣了愣。

「啊⋯⋯布丁蛋糕⋯⋯」伊吹忽然想到昨天訂的客房服務，布丁蛋糕就放在門口。

「想要布丁蛋糕，就不能發出聲音喔。」志摩突然用力地頂了頂，伊吹緊咬下唇，忍著不要發出聲音，他看著志摩，做出「志摩好壞」的嘴型。

「布丁蛋糕？」志摩抓著伊吹的腰，用力拔出再插了進去，「很舒服對吧，嗯？」

伊吹唔著嘴對志摩點點頭，志摩又將他翻過身，從正面再次進入。

「唔、唔嗚、」伊吹差點就要發出聲音，從正面的姿勢讓志摩進得更深，他眨著眼看著身上的志摩，想忍住舒服的喘聲卻又做不到，伊吹捧著志摩的臉頰，用力吻了上去，讓所有聲音都隱沒在志摩嘴裡。

志摩伸手圈住伊吹的下身，迅速地套弄了起來。

「嗚、嗯、志摩、犯規⋯⋯」

「布丁蛋糕，沒收。」

「嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚⋯⋯不要沒收啦志摩ちゃん，不然我就一個禮拜不理你。」

「一個禮拜那還真是久呢。」對伊吹笑了笑，志摩將伊吹的腳踝抬到自己肩上，向前傾將自己送進伊吹體內，「還想要布丁蛋糕？」

「嗚、志摩、好深⋯⋯嗯、想要布丁蛋糕⋯⋯」又摸了摸自己的下身，伊吹將志摩夾得更緊，舔了舔嘴角，他不只想要布丁蛋糕，也想要志摩。

「這樣還不夠吧？」加快抽送的速度，志摩呼吸也變得急促，「想要的話，就這樣子一起去開門？」

「欸？」被志摩拉下床，背對志摩的下個瞬間，伊吹又再次被進入，「啊啊、志摩、嗚⋯⋯」

站著被志摩從身後插入，伊吹舒服得踮起腳尖，志摩抓著他的腰向上頂，他下意識彎身扶著牆壁，要維持站姿已經很困難了，但志摩卻開始邁步前進。

「往前走，才能開門拿布丁蛋糕啊⋯⋯難道、不要布丁蛋糕了？」

「嗯、我要⋯⋯」志摩猛力的一撞讓伊吹自然向前跌，踏出一步，伊吹的腰被志摩緊緊抓著，雙腿發軟，只能跟著志摩的節奏前進。

「要走到門口啊，藍ちゃん？」志摩輕輕踢了踢伊吹的腳踝要他前進。

「哈啊⋯⋯志、志摩⋯⋯不、不行⋯⋯」

「哪裡不行？」

「會、會受不了、呼、嗯⋯⋯」

「這裡？」志摩向上頂的同時握住伊吹的前端，伊吹搖頭又點頭，志摩只好抽出再插入，手包覆著伊吹的前端，又深深頂了頂。

「志、志摩⋯⋯」伊吹顫了顫，射在志摩手裡，他還在喘氣但志摩沒有停下抽插，反而更用力地撞進他裡面，「哈啊⋯⋯不行、唔嗯、會壞掉⋯⋯」

「你是說⋯布丁蛋糕？」

終於走到門口，伊吹的雙手撐在門上，深怕會被別人聽見，可又忍耐不了自己的聲音，伊吹難得羞恥地聽著志摩的喘息和肉體碰撞的聲音，側過頭望著志摩，「志摩ちゃん⋯⋯」

志摩拉著伊吹的手放到門把上，伊吹緊張地回看志摩，該不會要直接開門吧？

「先讓我、射⋯⋯」輕咬伊吹的頸子，志摩低吼了聲，將全部射進伊吹裡面，被用力頂了一下的伊吹整個人往門的方向倒去，加上志摩從後壓上他的重力，他手一向下，門把就這樣被往下拉了。

『喀啦』一聲，門開了。

「欸、欸？等、志摩、」全裸狀態的伊吹透過門縫看到門口放著餐盤，布丁蛋糕果然送來了，「拉住我、等等、志摩！」

剛射完的志摩跌在伊吹背上，整個人的重量往前加，本來只開了一條縫的飯店門，又因此整個往前開，但他們目前都是糟糕的全裸狀態啊！

伊吹往門外左顧右盼，馬上就看到剛放完布丁蛋糕，正離去的服務生的背影，如果他跟志摩一起跌出門外，一定會被服務生看見的。

「志摩糟惹快點喇拉住我！」伊吹急得講話都黏在一起，他徹底想起去追猥褻犯時也對志明這樣說，結果他跟志摩一起掉進水池裡的糗事，「糟糟糟會被看到啦⋯⋯」

「嗯？」服務生察覺身後的動靜，立刻回頭。

什麼也沒看到，自己剛剛放的布丁蛋糕還是放在那邊。

應該沒事吧⋯⋯服務生東張西望，繼續朝電梯的方向離去。

「笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋⋯⋯」嘴巴被志摩摀住，腰被志摩圈住往房間裡帶，門自動關上，伊吹驚險逃過一劫，「呼⋯⋯差點就要被服務生看到我們的裸體了。」

「不只裸體，還裸著連在一起⋯⋯」志摩這才撤出伊吹體內，和伊吹一起靠在牆上喘息，一方面是激烈運動過後很喘，另一方面是過度驚險需要深呼吸。

「⋯⋯布丁蛋糕。」伊吹迅速打開門，把餐盤拉進房間裡。

沒想到打開蓋子，不只有布丁蛋糕，還送了一杯情侶果汁，插著一根情侶愛心吸管，吸管在上方分岔，可以兩個人同時吸的那種。

「哈！好可愛！志摩ちゃん你看！」

「真是的⋯⋯」這種幼稚的情侶扮家家酒，跟自己完全不搭嘎，但放在伊吹身上毫無違和感，而且特別可愛，這果然是戀愛的力量嗎？「一起喝？」

「一起！」志摩和伊吹面對面張開嘴巴，嘟嘴吸著果汁，過了三秒，兩人同時皺起眉頭。

「好甜⋯⋯」

「好酸⋯⋯」

「這是什麼果汁啊，咳⋯⋯」志摩的臉皺成一團，伊吹被他這副樣子弄得捧腹大笑。

「哈、哈哈哈哈⋯⋯志摩ちゃん的表情⋯⋯」

「嘖⋯⋯」志摩看著粉色的果汁，用分析現場的眼神思考著內容物。

「志摩ちゃん啊，我跟你說喔，這個果汁酸酸甜甜啊⋯⋯」

「嗯⋯⋯？」 「是戀愛的味道哈哈哈哈哈哈！」 「笨蛋。」立刻拍了下伊吹的頭，志摩也跟著笑了出來。

「好了我要來獨佔我的布丁蛋糕了⋯⋯」挖了一大口，伊吹吃進嘴裡，根本還沒咀嚼就用他亮晶晶的眼神望向志摩，兩隻手握拳動來動去，像可愛小動物⋯⋯呃⋯可愛大型犬似的。

「也分我一口？」

「啊——」伊吹一邊說一邊挖了一口，準備送進志摩張開的口中，快送到志摩嘴裡，又自己吃掉。

「喂！」

「哼哼哼才不分你吃呢。」

「那我自己吃。」志摩把伊吹拉過來，吻上伊吹的嘴唇，舌頭舔過伊吹嘴裡，嚐到布丁蛋糕的甜味，滿足地退開。

「志摩ちゃん⋯⋯大好き⋯⋯」對志摩突然的吻怦然心動，伊吹對志摩大聲表白。

「我也愛你啦⋯⋯」

他們緊緊抱住對方，這真是個美好的聖誕節約會。

完

番外

穿著西裝走出飯店的志摩和伊吹，剛出門就遇到刈谷。

對，就是那個搜查一課，長得高高的，一副壞人嘴臉又老套又看不起機搜的刈谷。

「志摩，跑腿還能跑到飯店？」刈谷打量著一身正裝的志摩，再看看他身邊的⋯⋯「你誰？」

「哈啊？我是伊吹藍啊，四機搜的王牌，伊吹藍，跑得超快，絕對抓到犯、」

「行了我知道了⋯⋯哈啊？伊吹？那個笨蛋伊吹？」刈谷瞪大眼睛，「跑腿的還會穿得這麼體面啊？啊，是因為要來飯店蹲點嗎？服務生？還是洗碗小弟？」

被刈谷挑撥，伊吹深呼吸，摟著志摩的腰瞪著刈谷：「約會。」

刈谷不信邪地看著志摩，志摩送給他一個微笑，「呵，約會。」

「哈啊誰會相信、」

志摩直接吻住伊吹，被吻住的伊吹看著刈谷，偷偷豎起中指。

「刈谷さん掰掰。」兩人向刈谷揮揮手離開，留下目瞪口呆的刈谷。

「四機搜都是這樣的？啊算了，四機搜，不意外。」


End file.
